


The Azure Of The Sea

by MoonlightFace



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/M, Heist, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFace/pseuds/MoonlightFace
Summary: After 3 months coming back into his original body, Kudou has slowly been taking down the black organisation.Ran, by the curtsy of Sonoko, invited him onto a cruise so him and Ran can finally have some time together after Kudou has been on lock-down with cases.Though, after a run in with a familiar thief, he is reminded of the past that floods back to him.Not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Shinichiiiii~!”

Kudou Shinichi was placed onto a cruise boat, not by his own will. In fact, it was that girl Sonoko who suggested to come on this cruise. Of course, it was not Sonoko who invited him, it was Ran. His sweet childhood friend who is currently shaking him on the shoulder from behind.

The dark haired, currently dating, duo, are in Kudou's gloomy cabin. The sun doesn’t reach this side of the ship till early afternoon. Kudo's room is not as pleasant as they said the cabin would be online. 

The red furniture was dull to the detective's eyes; with rough wood surfacing on the desk and chair that Kudou was sitting at. The room was stuffy, putting a heavy weight in the room. The ocean view windows wouldn't budge at all to let air in when Kudou tried earlier. But he decided to leave it. 

The actual rest of his cabin however was a homey area where he could sit and relax without being disturbed by anyone, surrounded by books and the mess of paper around writing notes. He planned to keep his cruise this way. That is, until now. 

"When were you planning to come out of your room? Ran approaches Kudou behind his chair, "You promised that you would come on deck to see the fire performers!”

“I told you, Ran, if I’m reading a book, I’m not leaving the seat I’m sitting in.” Shinichi harshly put, his eyes not glaring up from his book.

Ran pouts at him as she rests her hands on her hips, “You always have your nose stuck in your book! It’s not fair on everyone not too see you on this cruise.” Ran complains even more as she peeks around Kudou’s head to see what he was reading, “Think about it. Wouldn’t it be good for you to get your head out of the sand for a bit? No murders need to be on your mind! Isn’t that what you need?”

Kudou slams his book shut as he takes a big sigh in and out.

_Those murders are the only thing keeping my life interesting apart from reading this book, Ran._

"How did you even get into my room?" 

"All of our cards are linked up since we were booking together. So here I am!" 

_Of course this cruise has a system like that in place._

"Ran… Can you at least knock?" His eyes lock to her's. Before his eyes dart off again, analysing his room.

"But I knew you wouldn't open the door until you finish a chapter." 

Kudou sly grins Ran, "You know my ways to well."

Ran giggles at Kudou as she approaches nearer towards him, "Of course! We've known each other since we were tiny. I know everything about you!" 

_Everything… Huh?_ Kudou thinks to himself. 

"But if you know everything about me, wouldn't you get bored?" Kudou asks thoughtfully to himself, more for himself than directly towards Ran.

"Not at all! You should see how you get when something gets you surprised or interested. Your look never ceases to bore me at all, Shinichi."

Kudou produces a kind smile at her, but before he knew it, something took hold of his hand, “Look Ran-- Hey! Let go of my book!”

Ran grabs the novel from his grip as he hesitantly stands up to see Ran with the book behind her back.

“You’re not getting… _The Snack Thief_ … until you come upstairs with me... Kudou, what is this book about--, never mind, You hear me Kudou?”

You're never an easy person to get around, are you Ran? 

“Fine, guess I’ll come and see… whatever you were talking about.” Kudou puts sarcastically as Ran face was littered in disappointment of her friend not listening to her request at all. 

She faces him before grabbing his hand, "I love you, Shinichi."

Kudou produces a gentle blush, not saying or doing anything in return as Ran drags him out of his dark room.

"It will be nice for us to have some time together." 

* * *

The pair arrives at one of the top open decks that looks out onto the seas. The place is jam-packed, filled to the brim with holiday goers on their sunbeds trying to get a tan in the not so high UV rays that will take a couple of days to even get slightly brown.

In fact, where were they going to sit if there were no seats in sight? Kudou couldn’t see a seat free.

“See, look, Ran, we can’t see the performance well enough if there’s not even a seat we can sit at.”

Ran chuckles to herself as she grins as Kudou, “Kudou, didn’t you know Agasa and the kids are here? They’ve been sitting up here for a while!”

“Wait, what? You invited them _too_?” Kudou says shocked but slowly realising that this happens all the time. His voice ending up into a more sarcastic tone.

“Not everyone can get the chance to go on holiday for free! So why not?” Ran glows up as she smiles. Kudou could only think about how mad Sonoko will be for Ran inviting Agasa and the kids and especially him. 

Ran carries on taking Kudou’s hand up towards the stage where the act will be performing at. He slowly hears a crowd of familiar voices as he saw the egg chair and sunbeds all clumped together.

“Kudou-kun!” Rung Agasa’s voice as Kudou glances at the man slumped onto his sunbed with his Hawaiian printed shirt on, “Nice of you to make it onboard!”

“Agasa… did you really need to bring them onboard?” Kudou scoffs at Agasa.

“You know I couldn’t bare to not bring them onboard! You see…” Ah great, here we go with the excuses, “...I was talking about how nice it would be going on the seven seas with them. After telling that great tale, I wouldn’t be able to get them off of my back about letting them know about this all. Now they are telling me to try to spot treasure on this ship! What am I supposed to do? ”

Kudou pulls out the disappointed pout towards Agasa, placing his hands in his shorts pocket. He took the sunbed that was filled with everyone’s belongings as he pushed the items aside to make room. He was most surprised at how close they were towards the main stage. Front view. How long have they been on this ship to get a spot like this?

"Well don't expect me to be keeping an eye on them all the time. I didn't even know you were going to be on here. You could have told me earlier!" 

Agasa scratches the back of his neck as he gives out a hefty laugh, "Sorry Kudou-kun, I got so caught up in my latest invention that…"

Kudou starts to tune out of Agasa's conversation once he hears a very familiar, possibly annoying… Yes, very annoying voice. He focuses back onto Agasa to avoid straight eye-contact with the woman. 

“Ran! There you are!” Shouts a needy voice coming from a mile away. Sonoko had to find them right now with everyone, “I didn’t expect the brat to come out of his cabin!”

His eyes betray him as he looks up to the voice as a deep stare cuts through him. He returned the favour with narrowing his eyes giving a slight grin.

“It did take a bit of… bribery to get him out. But I couldn’t make him miss this!” Ran replies as she slams the back of Shinichi, taking his breath away for a second. 

Sonoko leans her body around Ran to look at the Detective Boys who were currently minding their own business.

She quickly returns back to Ran as she crosses her arms. 

"Ne, Ran, why did you invite so many people? It was just going to be the two of us and maybe you'd invite more of us girls!" 

Ran scratches her head as she sighs, "It just sorta happened, you know?" 

Sonoko's beedy eyes stares down Kudou as he directed his eyes away once more, defeated at the staredown. 

Her Looking so deep down it sent shivers up Kudou's spine. 

_Sonoko definitely has a grudge against me on this trip._

“Kudou! Kudou!” He hears pleather of voices come towards him as he tunes out of the conversation Ran and Sonoko are having about the whole letting too many people on the ship that he couldn’t care less about. 

“How’s Conan-kun?” Rang a voice belonging to Ayumi who belonged in a red dress with white dots on the skirt of it.

Kudou paused for a moment, debating on what to say. 

It’s been three months since he regained his body. He kept a low profile still, as the organization, whilst slowly being taken down, there are still members left who still want him dead. After all, they have seen him in this form, they still don't know about Conan's involvement. So if push comes to shove….

He also bas to think carefully about what he say to the Detective Boys since he doesn’t know if the ‘cure’ he took, given by Ai, will last much longer. 

“He’s been good! In fact, I was talking to him this morning. He’s taking his exams this week so he didn’t have that much to say. Though, he did mention that he really liked the card you guys sent him last week!”

The children's eyes grew in happiness just hearing that.

"Conan-kun is sending a card back, right?" Mitsuhiko asks in hope. 

Kudo's hand reaches to his chin to think before raising a finger. "Ah! He did mention that he will be sending a card back. I'll check and give it to you once we get off this ship and I can get home."

Of course, he knew that they had sent Conan a card. That card being handed to him by Haibara a couple of days before they went. 

Keeping up this pen-pal friendship between Conan and the detective boys degrades him a bit. A lot of guilt came from lying about the situation… Especially when his friends cared so much about Conan… him. But… he knew he couldn't tell anyone yet, especially not Ran. 

It was probably for the better that: Conan was still out there living his life than just a figment of their imagination. 

But there is one thing tickling his detective senses. Someone is missing.

Haibara, where was she?

That thought went as fast as it came once that voice came blasting over his thoughts. 

“Ah! Here we go, it’s about to start!” Sonoko squeals as she sits besides Ran, forcing Kudou to bunch by the back of the sunbed. Some of the cluttered items falling off the side of the sun bed. 

Ran, jabbing him in the hips to make sure he pays attention.

The lights turns down as the music slowly faded away. It took awhile for the crowd to settle down to the change of atmosphere. All eyes laid towards the stage as 3 men walked onto the stage with fire within their hands. The audience claps at their entrance before the performance begins.

* * *

“What are you looking at Kaito?” Questions Aoko as she peeks her head besides Kaito.

“Nothing~!” He replies, putting on a poker-face. 

Of course he was looking at something. He just spotted his detective within the crowd of people below.

He was leaning on the handrails just behind the performers who just started their act on the deck above. Aoko several steps behind him. They were with several other people bunched beside them who seemed to be more on the posh side, as they held wine glasses by them as they chat elegantly about what was happening down below.

“You look too glum, Kaito. You should lighten up a bit! I thought you love stuff like this, do you not?”

“I do, bakaoko!” _I’m just in a mood for another reason, that’s all._

"Really, Kaito? I thought you would be happy about going on this holiday but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?" Aoko crosses her arms as she pouts, "There's so many wonderful performers! I thought you would be really interested in it."

Kaito breathes out a sigh, "Trust me Aoko, I really am! Maybe my face doesn't show that right now." Kaito tries to please her, but Aoko wasn't settling with that excuse.

"There's something else isn't there? Don't tell me that it's because we are stuck on a boat surrounded by fish?" Aoko teases as a sly grin rises onto her face, Kaito taken a-back with the mention of the F word.

"N-No! It's not the fish."

"Then what is it then?"... There is a pause as Aoko leans in closer, "Stop being a wuss and tell me what's wrong!" 

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood to be talking and being with you at the moment" Kaito snapped suddenly. Aoko seemingly in a mild shock but Kaito tones down his voice to a more gentle voice as he gets the gazes of several people among themselves. 

"You've been following me around all day. Maybe I just want some time by myself." States Kaito as he turns his head to look directly at Aoko, "It's my holiday too, you know?" 

“Well if that's what you want, on our holiday, to keep out of being a grump, I guess I will just leave you alone!" Aoko announces without giving a thought at the comment Kaito left. "I'll just have to go and find… Something to do," Aoko mutters, unimpressed at the empty response that Kaito was giving her. She turns on her heels and storms off, having enough of Kaito’s low sunken mood he was in.

It wasn’t Kaito’s fault he was in this slump… 

No. 

Actually…

It kinda was.

First of all: He didn’t expect to see so many familiar policemen on the ship. 

Secondly: He was surrounded by fish at all angles! They could attack at any time. Who knows what they could be up to. 

Planning against him most likely! 

Guess he could give Aoko brownie points for that. 

Third of all: He was planning a heist on this cruise ship. 

That letter for the heist was planned to go out tonight but he hasn’t located where the jewel is. Partly to blame for that was Aoko dragging him everywhere on the ship seeing every little thing that, for the most part, he wasn’t interested in.

This fire show is a lot more interesting to him than looking at the ship's history down on the bottom deck. But he has been so tired that he can't enjoy any of these things on their holiday. 

The planning for this heist and setting it up so he could get on here made him pull off endless all-nighters. It really didn't help that the term just ended a couple of days ago as well. 

In admist of all of this… 

The biggest issue he's facing… 

Right in front of him on the deck below was the great detective himself:

Kudou Shinichi! 

After seeing everyone’s faces at least three times today, he just popped out of nowhere! 

That just makes things worse for the heist, now knowing that the great detective would not give up as easily as the rest of the KID force. As well as being stuck with him on the same ship for the entire voyage… Well, he could mess with him. 

And, not to mention, the last time they met, he messed up in front of Kudou… big time. He didn’t want to confront him again after that!

After seeing Kudou three months ago, back in his normal body, Kudou, least to say was acting… well… he doesn’t want to think about that again! That was all stupid and to be looked past… _But Tantai-kun will have remembered all of that, right??_

To say that Kaito was out of it was an understatement. Should he just call off the heist? 

I mean, it could be pretty dangerous being stuck on board a ship with the great detective for a week. And there was no way I am gonna be able to hide in a cabin room for that long without Aoko dragging me back out.

Kaito slaps himself on the slowly glinting red cheeks; Trying to make himself think straight once again.

No, I've been preparing for this day for weeks now. It's okay. 

I guess it's a good thing that at least Hakuba isn't here. 

* * *

“That was AMAZING!” Sonoko grins as she clasps her hands together.

The entire group is walking down the cruise ship hallways as they head to grab a snack before getting ready for the evening.

“It was, wasn’t it? How about you guys? Did you enjoy it?” Ran exclaims as she turns around toward the Detective Boys.

“It was scary, but awesome at the same time! Did you see how he just ate that fire?” Mitsuhiko eyes flutter at the thought of that.

“Do you think you can actually eat fire? Like would it fill you up?”

“Is everything you say revolve around eating, Genta?” Sighs Mitsuhiko.

"It's a genuine question! Also it's nearly dinner! Why wouldn't food be on the top of my mind?"

"Dinner is still hours away!" 

Ayumi runs up beside Ran to tell her thoughts about the whole performance, “Do you think you could do that? I would love to try it out myself!” She says as she acts out the movements of the fire eaters.

“Maybe when you can actually catch a ball 99% of the time, Ayumi!"

They group look around to see a young girl dressed in a red short-sleeved top with a denim skirt. 

“Ai! Where have you been?” Agasa says in shock as his glasses shook on his nose.

“Just exploring.” She replies as she fiddles with her hair as she walks alongside everyone else who fizzle back into their conversations. 

Shinichi slows down his walk a bit so he could walk with Haibara at the back of the pack. He leans his body to the side to speak with her, "This was your idea to bring everyone on board right? You convinced the detective boys after Agasa told that story. You would of known about the whole cruise thing me and Ran was going on." 

He took a breath before carrying on his examination, "Agasa never mentioned in his story about treasure to the detective boys but instead the detective boys convinced Agasa that there is treasure. That treasure being on this ship. But he never told them about the cruise which only leads to you as an explanation."

Haibara grins, "Vigilant as always, Kudo-kun," Haibara turns her head towards him, "How else could I keep an eye on you?" 

The detective eyes sends darts dually at her, putting on a sarcastic pout towards her, "I can handle myself. Even with Agasa here--" 

"You really think Agasa could handle a situation with you if something happens? Think again."

Kudou rolls his eyes, "It's been 3 months and nothing has happened. You don't need to be my mother."

Haibara snorts at the comment, "You still look like you've been awoken from a long slumber. Not only that, you still very sensitive to touch, smell, sight-" 

"I know! But don't you think 3 months and nothing nodding at me returning back to Conan… Might be long-term?" 

Ai hums at the thought, "I think it's way too dangerous to be in your current body at the moment. The longer you are in there, the more time the organisation will have to track you down." 

She turns her head downwards, "I don't want to get my hopes up, Kudou-kun. And I don't want you to get yours up."

Kudou's mouth went slightly agape at Haibara's valid points. She continues on. 

"I believe that having your original body back does not mean that all your problems are solved. You have worse to deal with."

A still breeze flung pass the both of them as their hearing closes back onto the group in front of them. Kudou plumbers at the thought as many possibilities filtered through his mind. It started to hurt him a bit. 

Yeah, he agrees, the organisation knows he is still alive. Haibara, even though not telling Shinichi directly, most likely knew that they already know where he is, he knows this too. Though, he's been trying his best to stay under the radar, but to his surprise, nothing from them. Just the usual murders that happen, like nothing in his life has changed. 

The duo, along with the rest of the group, arrive at the entrance to the small self-catering restaurant on board the ship. It was fairly busy but not as busy when it was lunch time. The tables were filled with grey table hangings, almost looking like a wedding reception.

The bare minimum staff prancing around the restaurant, preparing for the evening meal for people who wish to have it up here. 

The group easily manage to find two tables to push together to make room for all of them. 

"I'll go with Agasa and take the kids to get some food. You guys go ahead" Ran says as Ayumi grabs her hand.

"I'll go with you. You could probably need… Some hands!" Sonoko quickly excuses herself from Kudou. 

As the group left, Kudou left out a hefty sigh, his hand catching his face as he did. He was left to guard the table which honestly was kind of awkward looking after two tables pushed together. 

He scans his eyes around the room to familiarise the surroundings. As he does this, he spots a girl who looks very similar to the back of Ran on the other side of the self service seating. On closer inspection, the girl, presumingly in her teens, was sitting to a man that he has not seen since 3 months ago. 

"... And Kaito has been been in a strop since this afternoon! Can't you do something about this?" Says the girl looking at the man. 

"You have your moods swings too, I wouldn't think of would be your fault, hun. Leave him be." Says the Man, Nakamori, taking a swing of his drink. 

"Leave him be? Oto-san, I can't just leave him be in that mood. Remember what he was like a while back?" 

The inspector breaths out a sigh, "And he turned out fine, like anyone should. I know you care for the boy but, sometimes, we men do not like being pushed around all the time." 

Nakamori turns his eyes off of his daughter towards the eyes which quickly looked away from the direct contact. His eyes narrows at the young detective who quickly locates his head down. 

"Give me a minute Aoko."

"Hey! I still have more to say." 

"I said give me a minute!" Nakamori bellows as his daughter as he removes himself from the table towards the table on the other side of the room. The daughter's eye following her Father's towards the Detective of the East.

Kudou checks the foot movements beside him as he turns his head around to see Nakamori slam his hands on the table as he looks into the eyes of the young detective, who's is wide open. 

"I didn't expect to see you here, great young detective brat."

"Same to you."

There was a silent pause between them both. As they look at eachother, Kudou struggling to keep his firm look on his face at the much older inspector.

"I would have expected you to contact me about what happened 3 months ago, Kudou Shinichi." Nakamori snaps the silence in the room. 

"Hm? But nothing happened 3 months ago, Nakamori-Keibu."

Nakamori slams his hand on the table a little lighter than before, wishipering, "Nothing my ass! I've been trying to find you for god knows how long to ask you some bloody questions!"

"I don't know what you're trying to get at here. I told your men at the end of the heist."

"Don't give me than bullshit! You've been as quiet as a dead man, and that's what you're going to be if you don't give me some information." 

"Ahem!" Coughs out a voice. 

Both of the boys transfer their eyes onto the voice to see a death glare from Ran which sent both men set-aback.

"If you want to say… something to each other, do it away from the children, please." Ran says very slowly to get her point across. Ayumi, still clutching her hand as Ran holds her plate of food. 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

"Yes, Ran!" 

The detective and inspector hurries off away from the formidable force. Kudou follows Nakamori down the grand hallway he was in earlier to a cleaning closet. The Inspector ushers him in. 

The humid room hasn't been opened in awhile as they enter the dark room. It was a tight squeeze within the walls of buckets and mops but just enough room to have a private conversation. 

The Inspector switches the light switch as Kudou lightly closes the door. The dim light barely lights up their faces. 

"Explain."

"I said that I've already told you everything to your man."

Nakamori crosses his arms with a puff, "I saw you leave the rooftop with the thief that night with my own eyes!" 

Kudou halts for a bit before speaking once more, "It's probably one of the thief's tricks. I have nothing to do with him."

"How can I believe that? You think that this is all a game, brat?" Nakamori snarls, "First of all you bring a gun to the first heist and now you are flying off with him!" 

"Oi… I said that I wasn't with him!" 

"I've seen many dummies in my time with KID but that was a human body." 

"…" 

"I'm not letting this lead on Phantom Thief go until you tell me some information, oh so great detective." 

"I don't have anything on him. Why are you Insisting--" 

Nakamori leans in closer to Kudou, "You are one of the greatest young detectives out there and you are trying to tell me that you haven't found a single clue about one of Japan's greatest wonders" 

Kudou ponders a bit before replying, "... I've only been to two of his heists. Are you forgetting that? Maybe him fooling you as me has gotten to you." 

Nakamori is boiled to the brim of annoyance, "Listen here, spoilt brat. Unless you are going to help me catch him, I will be treating you as a normal civilian. No access allowed. But you are going to bloody help me whenever I call for your help. Otherwise; God please help me. I will find something to convict you of helping out a criminal."

_Tch. He's really not letting this go. How the hell will I get out of this one._ Kudou thinks to himself, his smile now gone into a fey. 

"Believe whatever you wish, Nakamori-Keibu. Why would a detective, like me, would want to do anything with a thief. You're really picking at straws here. But I'm telling you the truth: I didn't fly away with KID that heist."

That wasn't really the truth. 

There's a brief pause, Shinichi could see the clockwork working around the inspector's head. 

"Who was the officer you spoke to about this?" 

Kudou froze. He couldn't come up with someone who would be there who could help him that night. Unless…

His mind wanders back to that night. 

* * *

KID gave Kudou a reassuring grin, "Nakamori-Keibu. He was the one who spotted us unfortunately leaving the roof top. He was more prepared than I thought. That indeed gives us some trouble. Mostly you are in trouble."

Kudou sighed upon hearing this. "Mostly me."

Kudou turned around his body fully towards KID as he produced an unsure smile. 

"Tantei-kun, if you are ever in trouble with the task force from tonight, text me." KID replied to the nervous smile, "It's the least I can do."

"Least? I should be giving you something as a thank you tonight, not the other way round." 

"..." 

The magician stretched out his arm as he shifted around his pockets of his jacket. He pulled out his phone, "Here." He says, showing his number on the screen, "It's my emergency number but if you need to talk to me about anything, I'll reply."

"KID, Are you sure--" 

"Yes. I'll let you know then if I need anything from you… Or I'll come on a special visit to see, Or if this happens again… Just let me know." He winked on the last sentence as Kudou cheeks turned pink as he quickly looked back to KID's phone as he pulls out his own phone to put in the number.

* * *

The colour of Kudou cheeks carries on to the present. He shakes his head at the thought of the thief. 

"I can give you the number of the guy in your task force. I need to go through my contacts though." Kudou puts his hands in his shorts pockets and he slowly regains himself. He picks up his phone to look through all of his numbers.

"You shouldn't have that many contacts."

"As a detective, you need all the contacts you can get. You're an Inspector, I'm sure you do too."

Nakamori clicks his tongue towards the Detective. 

Kudou flicks down his contacts to the number KID gave him. He opens up the message app before proceeding to type in for help.

Kᴜᴅᴏ: Nᴀᴋᴀᴍᴏʀɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴏ I ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴɪɴɢ.

Kudou pretends to keep flicking his phone until a buzz came a while later. 

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: Hᴍᴍᴍ~~~ Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ, ᴛᴀɴᴛᴇɪ? 👀

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Yᴇs. 

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ. >. >

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Wʜᴀᴛ? I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ I'ᴠᴇ ꜰᴏʀɢᴇᴛᴛᴇɴ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ. 

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: Dᴇᴀʀ ᴍᴇ, Dᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ. Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɴᴏ ᴍᴀɴɴᴇʀs? ƪ(‾ε‾“)ʃ

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Oʜ. 

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴍᴇ. 

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Nᴏᴡ

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Sᴇʀɪᴏᴜsʟʏ KID

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Hᴇ's ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: Oᴋᴀʏ, ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ. ≧^◡^≦

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Lɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʜᴀᴡᴋ

… 

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: KID. 

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: I sᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ʟɪꜰᴇ. 

… 

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: I'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛᴄʜᴜ. Lᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ʀɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ. Jᴜsᴛ ɢᴏ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɪᴛ. ヽ(°◇° )ノ

Kudou tries to keep a straight face with the last message so the look of confusion doesn't take over. KID wasn't just going to admit straight across the phone that he was with KID that night, right? 

… _Maybe KID had second thoughts. Who am I kidding. I think everyone would of. Kudou prys in his mind._

All of a sudden, Kudou's default ringtone goes off in the small room. Kudou produces an awkward laugh as he goes to answer it.

"Hello--"

"Shinichi! Where are you? I need you to come to the table now!" 

That voice rang throughout the entire room as Kudou kept the phone closer to his ear and covering it, "Ran! I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"Unless you are in a middle of a murder case, I don't think there is anything to worry about. Come and talk to the kids, now! I need to have a few words with you." 

Kudou tries pleading at 'Ran' "At least let me finish transferring--" 

"Here, now. Otherwise you will not be waking up after this cruise."

The stuffy closet was getting warmer as the sweat on the inspector's brow grew more visible as his straining eyes finally release in defeat. This conversation between Kudou and his lady friend was a bit much for him. He motion to his phone towards Kudou and mouths: _Just text me it._

_Bingo_. 

"Alright! Jeez Ran, I'm coming."

Kudou quickly bows his head as he hurried out of the enclosed room. He walks along back towards the direction of the table he was at earlier.

"That went easier than I thought. Though~ the inspector is always easily fooled." The sudden voice change comes across the phone. 

"KID… I forgot how good you are at impressions." 

"I aim to try and impress. I'm glad I've impressed you, Tantei-kun~."

 _Tch_. Kudou turns his head back towards the closest, it still seems that the inspector is in there still. 

"How did you know."

"How did I know what."

"That I was in the closest and that I was in the self service. Don't tell me that--" 

"Look up."

Kudou props his head up towards a vent directly above him. He saw the face of the thief right in front of him, grinning and waving. Kudou's face drops at the sight of him being on this ship, with him! 

"You look nice today, detective." The Magician carries on, speaking through the phone. Kudou's cheeks lit up. 

"Have you been… Stalking me?" 

"Me? Stalking you?" KID puts his hand to his chest pretending to be shot in the heart, "I'm a gentleman and I'm only a thief. Stalking isn't on my agenda." 

"Then by chance."

"Hm~ That's closer. To be honest, between you and me, detective, I'm quite close to the Inspector. And once I saw you on board today, I had to be ready for a confrontation. Keep walking."

Kudou kept walking towards his table as the man in white follows suit, "Hey, KID."

"Yes?"

"Are you on holiday at the moment or are you actually planning something."

"Now, now. That would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" 

"That just tells me you do need to do something." Kudou laughs to himself, "Can I ask you one more question?" 

"Sure."

Kudou pauses for awhile before proceeding to ask his question. 

"Why haven't you contacted me?" 

"I can say the same to you about not showing up to my recent heists." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" 

Kudou comes to a halt as he lays in limbo within his thoughts, "I need to talk to you. I'm sure you probably would like to, too."

"... Yes, we should." KID says before hanging up on Kudou. 

Kudou quickly looks back up but the magician was long gone. He faces back to his phone at the flashing red button saying "hunged up". He clicks his tongue in slight annoyance. That conversation ended way too quickly but he couldn't find anything but be relieved by the end of it.

It was, comforting, to listen to the stupid thief's voice. It eases him down and he feels a lot better. But the white thief sounded sad. It was odd for him to think about the worried thief so much, so he quickly shoved it down from his mind. 

He puts his phone back into his pocket as he hurries back towards his friends.

* * *

Kaito flops onto his bed after falling through the vent into his cabin. He was considering staying into position but insisting on actually getting out of his phantom thief outfit. 

With a quick flick, his secondary identity was gone from sight. He hid his white suit behind the desk and proceeds to close the vent above his bed. He then flops back into his original position on the bed.

The trickster boy picks up his pillow from his bed before he pushed his head into it before proceeding to scream his everlasting thoughts. Not because of Nakamori but because of the detective. 

He does remember! But it seems like… He doesn't have an issue with me. Kaito begins to think about. But why do I feel so worried? He's probably only happy that I'm here to save him. 

Kaito proceeds to turn from his front to his back, dragging the pillow to his chest.

_Tantei-kun._

* * *

"Kudou-san! You'll help us find the treasure right?" 

The sunken Kudou has been in deep thought ever since the confrontation earlier. That thief is still haunting his mind about various possibilities on how he may feel towards him from those many nights ago. He thought that maybe hanging out with the kids might get his mind off of things.

"Sure. Do you have any leads?" Kudou says his hands on his hips in confidence. 

The kids look at each other as their feet dangle in the foot pool on the slowly darkening deck as it slowly approaches dusk. They all shake their heads. 

"We don't have a treasure map." Ayumi says disappointedly.

"How are we supposed to find treasure without a treasure map?" Mitsuhiko sighs. 

"I hope the coins are chocolate coins." 

The other two detective boys lowers their heads down and groans at Genta's comment.

Kudou awkwardly laughs as he puts his hands on his chin to think. After Haibara told them that there could be hidden treasure here, it felt a little bad to say that there wasn't. They were bright kids, a little treasure hunt would be good for them. Even Agasa approves of the idea when he had a chance to talk to him earlier. 

"Well, maybe someone who's really good at finding treasure could help us out." Kudou puts out. 

"But Conan-kun isn't with us." Genta says. 

"Conan-kun used to help us a lot with finding treasure before." Ayumi pokes her head up from the claws of her hands. 

"I miss Conan-kun." Mitsuhiko sighs. 

Genta and Ayumi joins Mitsuhiko's sigh.

Kudou's face sadden a bit as a pool of regret squirms in his stomach. A bitter taste came into his mouth. He really needs to make it up to these kids… his friends. 

"Well why don't we ask some people on the ship if they have seen any map or if they are good at finding treasure?" Kudou suggests to bargain some time. 

"Is it okay to talk to strangers?" Ayumi scowls at the thought of talking to a random adult. 

"Well, you have to talk to some strangers sometimes to find something out. Take it from a detective." Kudou winks. The kids lighten up, anything to become a better detective! 

"Alright! Detectives boys, we need to talk to strangers to get information out." Ayumi announces.

The kids split up as they rage on, before coming back as a group to ask strangers on the deck, very shakily, about if there is any treasure. 

Kudou walks over to Agasa as he lands quickly onto the sunbed next to him. 

"What are we going to do?" He asks. 

"Do what?" Agasa says as he brings up his magazine to his face.

"The treasure hunt!" Kudou quietly puts. 

Agasa looks at Kudou, "We should leave them be. They shouldn't believe everything they are told. They should learn." 

Kudou grunts as he slides into a slump in his sunbed as Agasa watches.

"Shinichi, is something up?" Agasa says as he watches Kudou look more in distress.

"Don't tell Haibara about this, but the kids are still really upset about Conan leaving." 

"Oh, she knows that." Agasa confidently states, "I think that's why, in the little part of her, she would like you to stay as Conan." 

Kudou hums at the thought, "Sometimes I think about that, Agasa." 

Agasa puts his newspaper down in slight shock of the comment, "What? About keeping as Conan-- Shinichi." 

"Conan had a huge part of them becoming who they are today. I can't help but feel that I should always be with them growing up, as Conan." 

Agasa frowns at Shinichi, acknowleding Kudou's last sentance, "There's something else up. I can tell." 

Kudou pauses briefly before he flaps his hand in the air, "Your intuition is wrong." 

"You never go into a slump like this, obviously something else has been begging on your mind." Kudou stays quiet, not knowing what to say.

Agasa sighs at Kudou, "Look, maybe we could do something about putting together a fake treasure hunt for them like we said earlier." He tries to put the detective at ease.

"But we need actual treasure." Says Kudou as he arises back up properly on the sunbed.

"That's true. Probably some sort of jewellery. Why don't we plan something tomorrow or the day after for them, eh?" 

"That would be nice." Haibara pops out of the blue. 

Kudou was taken aback, "How long have you been listening?" 

"Since Agasa said something about putting together a treasure hunt." 

Kudou and Agasa sigh in relief. Haibara picks up on that queue. 

"What, was there something I wasn't supposed to listen to?" 

"Huh? Nothing!" Both of the men say at the same time, scratching their necks, Haibara eying them up. 

A set of footsteps approach from behind, a very out of breath Ran who looks like she just ran through some prickles. 

"You shouldn't just… Run off like that!" Ran says to Haibara.

"Sorry." Says Haibara in a faking saddening voice. 

As the group spoke among themselves and the detective boys still on the hunt for a clue, a sudden buzz comes from his phone. 

He opens it up. 

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: Aʟʟ ᴅᴏɴᴇ, ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ (๑>◡<๑)

He smiles at the message and comfort came over him. 

Kᴜᴅᴏᴜ: Tʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ. :)

"Anyways, we should probably grab some dinner before the show tonight." Ran continues. 

"I probably won't head to the show." Kudou says politely as he puts away his phone before he is pulled by the ear. 

"You are coming to the show. It's going to be me and you, a date, okay?" 

Kudou blushes slightly, but shakes his head, "But I'm really tired~"

Another whack to the head nearly sent Kudou to unconsciousness.

"Date." 

"Date?" 

Ran releases a heavy sight as she rests her hands firmly to her side, her eyebrow twitching slightly, "We are dating. That's why we go on dates." She says with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Ah… Yeah, I know."

Ran tilts her head, her eyebrows narrows as she snaps, "What has gotten into you, Shinichi? Do you not like being on this ship? Stuck with everyone here? Stuck with me?" 

Shinichi shoots his head up, flying his hands around, "What? No!... I'm just tired."

Ran pouts, "At least stay up a little longer, please, for me?" 

* * *

**Bang Bang Bang!**

"Kaitooo. Bakaitooooo!" 

Kaito snaps up awake from his coffin as he jerks across the room towards the door. His room was pretty spic and span ready for anyone to enter, his hair however, was bed ridden. 

He opens the door slightly before he is being dragged by it. His eyes widen at the sudden realisation that he was slowly losing his balance. 

"Ahoko! Don't slam the door like that." Kaito sneers at Aoko. 

"I wasn't slamming it. I was opening it." She proceeds to excuse, "You missed dinner. You need to look out for yourself more. Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me."

"... Sorry."

Aoko crosses her arms after closing the door, leaving just her and Kaito in the cabin. She puffs out a big sigh before she becomes more serious in a calm voice, "Kaito, be honest with me." 

Kaito lands back onto his bed as Aoko follows suit. 

"It's been bothering me all day, suddenly you go from happy-go-jolly to 'I haven't woken up for a millennium' . What's wrong?" 

Kaito ponders on wanting to tell Aoko. He puts his walls down a little bit. 

"Do you ever feel like that someone always avoids a certain conversation?" 

"... Yes, that's you all the time Kaito."

Kaito is about to say something back but he decides against it. He takes a breath in before carrying on, "There's someone on this ship that I need to talk to. But I feel like we are both trying to not talking about something." 

"Well maybe if you can say what this 'something' is, I can help you out."

Kaito looks at Aoko in her eyes and produces a sad smile, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Aoko produces a sly smile, much like Kaito's own, "You both like each other, is that it."

"N-No! I mean, you're on the right lines but that's not it - - But I guess you can continue on those lines."

Aoko looks relieved. A weight off of her shoulder as she shakes her head, "Remember when we were going out? You could hardly tell me your feelings for me."

Kaito cheeks lit up as the memories flood back through his mind, "... Yeah." 

"Well, maybe, you aren't confronting the topic because you are worried about what they may be thinking about." Aoko puts her view out, "Because that's what happened before."

"You're probably right."

Aoko places her head on top of her hand, "There's more, isn't there." 

Kaito eyes widen. 

Kaito also slumps his head into his hand as he takes all of this in as well as reflecting on the past, maybe saying a bit too much in this relax environment, "But what if… it was something more… more of a 'one-time' only sort of--" 

Kaito suddenly felt the wind go from his chest as Aoko slams her hand onto Kaito's back, "Hey! What was that for, Ahoko!?" 

"You had a one night stand with a lucky lady? Look at you Kaito!" Kaito's face went as bright as a tomato. 

"No I did not! Well… Maybe but no! It was apart of a bigger issue." Kaito scoffs. 

"Issue? Bakaito, what did you get yourself into?" Aoko concern came out. Exactly what Kaito didn't want to happen. 

"Nothing bad! I can't say any more than that. I've said too much." Kaito says as he quickly got off the bed in embarrassment. 

Aoko grasps at Kaito's wrist, "Hey Kaito. Please don't keep this pent up."

Kaito keeps his head forward, not looking towards his friend.

"If you have something you need to say to her, I think you should. This is what you've been worrying about for the last 3 months, right?"

"...Yeah."

Kaito lessens the pull of his hand against Aoko as he falls back onto the bed. Aoko is surprised to see tears falling off of her closest friend's face. 

Never has she ever seen Kaito cry before. Quite frankly, she was pretty terrified to see her beloved friend in such a mess. 

Kaito quickly puts his hands to cover his face, the job that the poker-face did not achieve. 

"I feel like I've done something really bad, Aoko."

"..." 

"... I just don't want them to hate me, or vice-versa. But the more I think about it the more it just messes with my head and I just feel worse. I don't know what to do to make myself be better apart from forgetting it, but you can't easily forget things like that… I just want things to go back to normal… Aoko?"

Aoko's arms surrounds Kaito as she pulls him in tighter, as he felt drops on top of his head, "I can't believe I've been so oblivious recently." She spurts out, "... I shouldn't of been so straight forward to ask what's been wrong… I feel so bad that you've felt so bad for so long, Kaito!" 

Aoko begins sobbing loudly onto Kaito's head.

"...Aoko."

Kaito shifts his position to comfort Aoko, "You still been here for me, don't feel so bad, please, for me. You're not to blame."

Aoko shifts up as she rubs the tears from her eyes, "Promise me something then, please." She starts, "If you ever feel like this, ever again, just come to me, or just someone! You need to tell someone when you feel like this."

Kaito smiles at Aoko, "I will." 

"And I promise you, she wouldn't hate you. You are a wonderful person, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Plus, if she means that much to you, I think she would also have second thoughts."

There was a big breath between the both of them as they calm down a little.

"Right. I reckon you need a really nice hot chocolate right now." Aoko says cheekily, "Topped with whipped cream and a ton of marshmallows!" 

"That would be really nice right now." Kaito grins as he wipes his final tear.

* * *

Kudou slowly sneaks out of the middle of dinner to 'go to the toilet'. He is, in fact, going to the main ship office to request there to only be one key to his cabin so Ran doesn't go raiding it every ten seconds. 

After getting his cabin key changed, he went back to the dining room to proceed as normal. Afterwards, he excused himself to go to his room to pick up some things. He was just going to hide in his cabin to get some sleep instead. Possibly catch up on the book he was reading earlier. 

Kudou suddenly senses a familiar presence but he couldn't place it on who it was. 

Kaito quickly passes the detective, in hand with a magnificent looking hot chocolate which he smiles in delight at. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back for this?" Kaito asks, his head turning towards Aoko but his eyes set on the figure of the detective who is looking around for the familiar presence. 

"No, you aren't paying me back. Even if it was thousands of yen and jewellery!" Aoko states as she smiles at her own similarly abnormal sized hot chocolate. 

"Man, this is so good!" Kaito takes a good serving size of it into his mouth, his face in delight. Aoko couldn't help but smile at him. 

"I guess it's to your liking then?" 

"I'm in heaven!" 

The pair arrives to the same ever looking self-service careering area as they take a seat on a table for 4. It is very quiet here. More empty than the time Kudou and the gang were here last. Most people either are eating or are going to a show or live music. It was a good chance to hear each other speak. 

"So, tell me, who's the lucky lady that caught your eye?" Aoko wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Like I'm going to tell you, Ahoko." 

"Awhhh come on! At least tell me she's pretty!" Aoko pleads. 

"He-She's very pretty, and smart too." Kaito quickly corrects himself. 

"So you know each other pretty well then, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. I guess we know our own outer image." He says as his voice simmers down into a sadder tone.

"And when did you find out when you liked her?" 

Kaito pauses. He remembers quite well that he didn't really think much about it at first. But as he became more worried, his feelings grew ever stronger for the detective as the days went on. 

"... Probably 2 weeks after we saw each other. "

"And you never thought to contact her? Man, you should of just told me earlier that you liked her!"

"Match-maker Aoko?" 

"Match-maker Aoko is on the case!" She grins as Kaito returns a grin back. 

"So, Match-maker Aoko, what do you think I should do?" He asks. 

"Hmmm~" Aoko puts on her thinking hat as she crosses her legs in her sparkly blue dress which goes down below the knee, "Why don't you go and visit her? Just say 'hello!'" 

"... Hello?" 

"Yes! Like that, but with more confidence." 

"I didn't mean-- isn't there a more interesting way to introduce yourself than just 'Hello. I'm Kaito, rookie magician' blah blah." 

"Expert magician, Kaito! Expert… Well, I mean you could always surprise them! Depends if they like surprises. I expect they do if they like you." Aoko suggests. 

_Tantei-kun does seem to like surprises_. 

"Maybe I'll take it up on the second suggestion. I'm sure my skills will come in handy." As Kaito finishes his sentence, he suddenly puffs out a violet flower for Aoko. She willingly takes the flower. 

"I'm sure she will love you." 

"You think so?" 

Aoko pauses, thinking for a second, before she smiles at him, "I do. I'm certain." 

"Um… Excuse me." 

The two brunettes turn towards 3 small children looking up at them. 

"Uh, yes? Hello." Aoko smiles at them. 

"We are the detective boys, we heard that there was treasure on this ship and we were wondering if you know anything about it?" Ayumi starts off. 

"I-If you don't, that's perfectly fine too!" Mitsuhiko tries to even off the playing field. 

"Though if you help us out, you're not getting the chocolate coins."

"Genta-kun!" The two say loudly at him. 

"... Sorry, but that's just what I want at the end of this!" Genta crosses his arms in a pout. 

Aoko chuckles quietly as Kaito gaze upon the very familiar children who were close to Conan, or Kudou he should say. 

Aoko shakes her head, "Sorry, I don't know anything about treasure on here. Is there something specific you are looking for?" She questions. 

"Ai-chan told us that it might be gold or jewellery. Agasa-san doesn't know either!" Ayumi complains. 

"... It might be jewellery." Kaito says as an idea sparks in his mind. 

Aoko turns her head around in curiosity, "You know something, Kaito?" 

"I think I do!" The kids' eyes glows in hope that they might have gotten a clue. 

Kaito already knew that the ship had no such thing as a treasure, probably just a false rumor. But they may be able to locate his target quicker than himself. 

"There's a legend that a gem on here called the Azure Crystal. Belonging to someone on this ship. The crystal has such an amazing blue colour from the outside, but on a certain full moon, red flows through the crystal." 

The kids' eyes grew even larger than before. 

"A gem!" They all say looking at each other. 

Mitsuhiko went up to put his hand out to Kaito, "Thank you uh…" 

"Kuroba, Kuroba Kaito." The magician smiles as he shakes the younger male's hand. 

"Thank you, Kaito-Sensei!" They all say. 

"S-Sensei?" Kaito is taken aback at the usage, "Well then. If you find it, let me know." 

"Will do Kaito-Sensei!" Ayumi salutes at Kaito. 

"You've lead the way to what we must now find! Onwards!" Genta says. 

"Alright!" They all say as they quickly head towards the direction where presumingly the rest, Haibara, Agasa, Ran and Sonoko are. 

Aoko smiles, "Do you know them?" 

Kaito looks her, "I do, but I don't think they remember me." 

Aoko slants her head to one side, "Hm?" 

"There's one of them missing though." He carries on, "He was an amazing kid, but that's because he was raised by an amazing guy." 

Aoko moans, "Are you ever going to give out the names of people you talk about?" 

"Maybe one day." Kaito cheekly grins as he finishes off his drink.

* * *

Kudou scowls as he loses his tingle sense of that familiar person. He carries on walking towards his cabin. 

He opens up his door to his paper-book-filled to the brim bedroom. He looks across the room. Nothing has changed since he last came here. Kudou relaxes. 

The detective looks around the cabin, making sure no one was in his cabin. After this, he decides to move off some of the items from his bed. 

… _Slightly more tidy now._

He picks up _The Snack Thief_ and put it on his bed-side table. 

He heads towards the bathroom to undress, have a shower and clean himself up before going to rest in his bed. After he does this, he exits the bathroom momentarily till he hears the door knock loudly several times.

"Shinichi Kudou! I swear to God, I will kick down this bloody door!" Shouts his friend. 

Kudou quietly puts on his bathroom robes as crawls on the floor so Ran wouldn't be able to see him through the eye-hole. He shuffles over towards the side of the door. 

The detective jumps in his skin as a sudden loud bang, a kick, from the door. He saw the door move inwards before it went back to its original position. 

"Ow, shit, ow!" Kudou could hear Ran jumping around with her foot in mid-air. 

"Ran! You can't just kick down the door!" Sonoko says to her. 

Ran growls as she becomes more annoyed, "This was supposed to be our date, Sonoko, and he just chooses to avoid all of them! I know some of them are delayed due to murders… But that's besides the point!" 

"Well maybe you should stop chasing after him Ran! Maybe there's a reason--" 

Ran snaps, "No! I've waited for too long for him to come back to his normal schedule. Why did you think I brought him along, Sonoko?"

Sonoko looks at Ran, she sighs, "That doesn't mean you go around wrecking my father's ship!" 

Ran looks down to the floor, "Sorry."

Sonoko breaths out another sigh before speaking quietly, sounding like mumbling to Kudou, "You really love him, don't you?" 

"... I do. And I can't let him go. Not yet. I waited years, and I can wait some more." Ran also says quietly. 

Sonoko stands there hearing Ran speak out as her friend becomes more frustrated during the long pause.

"I've been looking for him since he came back. I've done everything and yet he doesn't register that! I want him to be happy but everything I seem to do has no effect."

Sonoko crosses her arms, "Ran… You gotta remember. He just got back here." 

"I know he just got back." Ran mumbles. 

Sonoko carries on, "He's had the police on his tail, and now dragged on here." She tries to compromise. Ran looks up to her, "He wants a break. He's not back to his schedule. If anything Ran, you're the one preventing him not having some time off. You're the one trying to take up all of free time! That's not looking after him! " 

Some broke a cord in Ran the moment her best friend said to her. In a fit of rage she smacks her in the face before quickly retreating back, Sonoko seemingly unfazed at the hard slap as some blood comes down her cheek. 

Ran spewks into her hands that cover up her mouth. 

"Oh God, Sonoko--!" 

"You only think about yourself." Sonoko states, "Maybe you should consider other people."

A breeze came between them as silence fills the corridor. 

"Well, it seems like he isn't in his room. He might be somewhere else." Sonoko excuses as she wipes her cheek.

The voices of the two girls' mumbles carry on for awhile before they quiet down into the distance as Kudou slouches down, his bathroom robe riding up his legs towards his face. 

_If she kicked the door again, I would definitely be dead right now!_

He sits in this position for awhile before another thought crosses his mind. 

_Maybe I should run after her. Maybe I should spend some time with her… But I'm… No._

The detective scrunches his face together as he carries on his deep thoughts. 

_But she will certainly not forgive me for leading her on all of this time. Plus add on all the lies I've been holding--_

**Buzz Buzz**

Kudou's eyes look up as he sees his phone light up the dark cabin. A message. 

He stands up, not readjusting his robe as he heads towards his phone. After dodging the notes and books on the floor, he manages to hop onto his bed. He picks up his phone which was besides his book as he holds it up to his face. 

Uɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ: 10 sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅs ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ. 

_10 seconds? Wait a second--_

He looks upwards to see a certain thief about to fall through his vent onto his bed. In the sudden shock of this, he moves to the side, or as much as he could, jabbing his hip into the side of bed-side cabinet. 

The man in white gracefully falls onto the bed with his hands holding his hat down as he falls onto the covers. 

"Good evening, great detective." He says with his signature grin. 

Kudou, who is still gawking at the thief, slowly starts the realise the situation, "KID. You could have at least waited for me to get dressed before you decide to barge in." 

"Well you should of known that I don't always use the door." Kaito says as he avoids looking at the still wet out of the shower detective, "I wouldn't be a good entertainer if I couldn't surprise you, no?" 

Kudou chuckles, "That's true." He smiles at the magican who is still trying not to light up like a stop light.

"So I guess we should talk about when we last met before this ship." Kaito begins to start. 

"When we had sex."

Kaito loses his poker face for a second before regaining it back. If he had just been drinking right now, he would of spitted it out. 

He is surprised at the fact that his detective was being so direct. He wasn't supposed to be the one who should be surprised! 

"Yes. Uh." Kaito is still lost for words as he tries to pull himself together, "Have you not have any phases like that since?" 

Kudou thinks for awhile as he readjusts himself on the bed, "No, luckily. I guess you caught me at a point." 

"I presume that's an effect of turning back to being Shinichi Kudou--" 

"Woah, wait. What are you on about." Kudou says trying not to give too much away. 

"Oh, I knew you were Conan for a long time." Kaito says as he twirls his finger in the air, "I doubt a detective who saw me once before, who, by the way, nearly shot me, was willing to let me have sex with them." 

Kudou face turned red as he takes it all in, "You've known?" 

"Yes. Why do you think I disguise as you. You've asked me to disguise yourself as well. I don't think everyone would ask of that." Kaito floods out, "Plus, apart from me becoming you, there really hasn't been a trace of the actual Great Young Detective being around at all. If there was, I presume that's a test drug that went right, correct?"

Kudou moves his hand to facepalm in disappointment in himself. 

"And I guess the whole going to Singapore thing just confirms that to you." 

The tricksters sly grins at Kudou, "Of course, I never got to thank you for that did I?"

"I mean, Ran did see through you right away. It was probably better not to thank me."

"Well I thank you now. That would be very unlike me not to." 

Kudou releases a breath of astonishment as he takes in the compliment. He finishes out his thoughts. 

"I guess it makes sense why you would figure it out."

"It was fun talking to you whilst you acted like a kid~" 

Kudou twitches, "I had fun as Conan, but I might have left my guard down a bit more if you just told me straight up that you knew."

"But then you would have asked me to disguise me as yourself more."

Kudou sighs, "You are too smart for your own good." 

"Hmm~? Is that a compliment."

"Yes - - Can you stop smiling, like a Cheshire cat?" 

"I didn't know you like me that much to compliment me." The Magician says confidently. 

"I guess you probably felt some way about me to even agree to it." Kudou quietly states as he slouches. 

"Hm?" 

"About when we… did it." Kudou became even more quieter as he becomes more shy as the chat carries on. The once confident detective letting down his walls.

The thief smirks as he shakes his head, "I do you like you, Shinichi." 

Kudou is taken aback by his first name being used as words escape out of the phantom's mouth, "But I never thought about what we did until I asked someone--"

"You told someone?!" Kudou says abruptly. 

"Obviously your name isn't involved in that conversation. Don't fret." The thief waves his hand dismissively, "Plus, they think you're a girl."

Kudou lays behind, resting in relief. KID turns his head towards the detective before carrying on, "What about you, Tantei? I would presume the situation would be the same?" 

"!!" 

Kudou ponders. Does he like the thief? _A criminal mind you. Plus, he just admitted to liking me! In that stupid outfit that is too mysterious for it's on good._ He covers his hands over his head, "I can't say I know right now. You know I already have Ran."

"Ran… of course. You two have always been very close." Kaito tries not to lower his voice, a little heartstruck. His voice wavered.

Kudou tilts his head towards the white figure, "...I'm still trying to figure things out. I've been trying to figure out things with Ran but--"

He pauses before carrying on, "...Obviously what happened that night was that my hormones weren't exactly used to being back in my body. Overstimulating my body. Even though you were the trigger, I can't be sure of tha--"

Kudou is shushed upon by a gloved white finger coming up to his lips. 

"... I understand, Tantei." Kudou tries to talk to Kaito but let him have a few words, "I used to be like you and Ran not too long ago. I… Can get that feelings get in the way of things with someone you've cared about for so long."

"... KID."

There is a pause before the thief lets out a sigh, "We figured things out. In fact, we are very close friends still. To be honest, I wasn't the best for her. She's like a sister from another mother and father to me, not a lover. We just care a lot about each other and we desired a different relationship." The trickster shrugs off.

Kudou twidles with his thumbs before letting out a, "Sorry. "

Kaito tries to look directly into the Detective's eyes trying to find the missing puzzle piece, "Why are you sorry?"

"... I can't offer that relationship you desire." Kudou becomes more direct as he tries to play off the situation, "I'm a detective, you're a thief. Even if we could love each other, I would be putting you and I at risk." He turns his eyes away as he looks down, "I may have something for you. But I do know for sure that I love Ran. What that love is… I'm not too sure." 

He shakes his head thinking about Ran, to make sure he was certain, before looking back at the thief, "My feelings for you might of just been a second of fantasy. You're someone who I don't know. It's not ideal or suitable."

The thief starts to chuckle as he brings his hand away from the Detective's face to his own.

"...Of course. Sorry, it was dumb of me to bring this up in the first place." 

Kaito tries not to have a mental breakdown right now and then. He compels himself as he makes himself more relaxed.

Kudou, eyes wide open at the thief's response sent Kudou to pry in his mind again. Was he 100% sure he likes Ran? He has all his life but there was something dripping out saying that… he isn't 100% sure. 

"95% sure." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm 95% sure that I love Ran."

Kaito tilts his head to the side with a slight smirk, "So I'm the 5%?"

Kudou pauses, "I've… Never been less than 99% sure in my life. But I guess it's a thief's job to steal some of it." Kudou remarks. 

The thief clicks his tongue, "Hey! I'm the only one who's allowed to be cheesy around here!" Kaito places his hands on his hips and pouts like a toddler. 

Kudou grins cheekly at the thief's childish tantrum . Kaito compels himself before speaking again, "So I just gotta get rid of this other 95% then. Sounds easy enough."

Kudou hassles a puff of disbelief, "Doubt it." 

Kaito pulls his arms around Shinichi's waist, making the detective jump as the thief makes a move to lean into his ear, "I always accept a challenge, tantei."

The young Holmes hesitates slightly to remove the arms of the thief, but he allows the thief to hold him tight. 

He could tell by the way Kaito is hugging him that he emotionally needed this. Just a silent hug that didn't feel awkward.

They wait patiently, waiting for one to make a move to do something. But none of them try to make an exit of this hug.

They sit there in silence, taking their conversation in. Before hearing a shout that made the thief quickly hide behind the bed, making the detective, his support now gone, fall backwards off the bed onto said thief. 

**"Oh god! Someone, someone please help!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! You made it to the end? Wow, I'm very glad you've made it here.
> 
> So, this has been on the fire-logger since October! Yes, October! But I didn't know if I wanted to publish this or not.
> 
> But, as you can see, I reached my conclusion today. :')
> 
> Yeah, these guys are my otp, and the amount of Chinese fics, which I, disappointingly, cannot read Chinese, has lead me to publish another fic in English \o/ horrah!
> 
> Also, when coming across and reading the majorty of fics, It's usually only Ran and Aoko in stories, Haibara sometimes.  
> I still wanted to keep some of the Detective Conan charm in this, so I decided to have a wider range of the cast in this. 
> 
> Yeah, it's hard to juggle but I really do not see enough stories with the Detective Boys invovled, especially those covering how they are doing without Conan, and how that has an effect of Shinichi. It's something I wanted to cover. 
> 
> I'm not too sure how often I will update this so... I would recommend to subscribe to this fic so you don't miss out :') 
> 
> Also, poor Kaito in this chapter. I first imagined this being a one shot with some smut at the end which Shinichi accepting him but then I feel like it wouldn't do this story justice, so here I am, leaving you guys in pain. Sorry! 
> 
> I don't know why, but I'm still not overall satisfied with this chapter. I'll probably come back to edit some things so some scenes can run a bit more smoothly. 
> 
> I was thinking next chapter that I write what happened 3 months ago on that night... But we will see! I know I'm not the best writer but I hope you guys coped with me alright. 
> 
> Thank you yet again for reading this. Is there anything you feel like fics are missing out on? I think there's most likely some room to add some more storylines in the future, but I'd like to know your thoughts on the current fics coming out. 
> 
> I know there's a lot of KIDCon about recently and omegaverse stuff. Im not trying to be rude but, it disturbs me. It sets me off the wrong way. I used to enjoy reading a lot of BL back in the day but when omegaverse started to hit, I basically didn't return, and still haven't. I think it encouraged more of the stigma behind the rapey atmosphere we tend to get in BL which is sucky.  
> And KIDCon is just a whole another barrel to delve into that I'm not comfortable talking about... You should know why I think it's wrong and why it disturbs me. 
> 
> ... That's a long end note I have written. 
> 
> For the third time, thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraphs surrounded by *** are explicit. Only one section here, nothing too important is mentioned so you are free to skip.
> 
> Enjoy!

**3 Months Ago**

  
The crisp bitter wind flings itself through the young Holmes' hair as he opens the passenger side of a car in front of his house. He sits himself down as he closes the door which the wind helps make the door slam. The only light cascading down were from the streetlamps. The streets around him empty of activity. 

  
"Shinichi-kun, do you think this is really a good idea?" 

  
Agasa grips tightly onto the steering-wheel, waiting for the detective to turn his head around to him, which he does. Kudou takes in the look of disappointment and slight horror on his face.

"He's a thief, there's literally a crime happening. You know I would find my way there anyways."

  
Agasa turns the keys in his car with a sigh, "Ai isn't going to be happy about this." 

"When isn't she happy?" Kudou shrugs off as he puts his seatbelt on as the car starts to drive off. 

Agasa starts tapping the steering wheel in a slight stress, "It's been 5 days. Do you think it's a good idea to come out this early?" 

  
Silence. 

  
Kudou is flipping through his phone, looking at the note the KID task force had gotten from the man in white before proceeding to look at the layout of the library in which the Emerald of Threift sits. His hand automatically lands on his chin.

"Shinichi!" 

Kudou doesn't look away but simply says, "If there was a sighting of the Black Organisation, I would be doing the same."

"I'm more worried about your body at the moment!" Agasa raises his voice in concern. 

  
Kudou thinks for a moment before aiming his eyes towards Agasa, "I feel great. Nothing feels off."

"...Yet" Agasa finishes off, "I hate to say this, but what if you do go back to Conan? Me and Ai will not be able to help you. People will see you in a vulnerable spot. Take the chance!" 

"That's very unlikely that anyone will kill me--" 

"Kaito KID isn't going to kill you though, is he? I know this isn't life or death we are dealing with here. This is just a very public… gathering! Everyone will know you are back. Including the men in black." 

Kudou breaths the sentence in before saying, "I appreciate the concern, but there's another reason why I have to be there tonight."

Agasa keeps his eyes on the road ahead as he hums a question at Kudou's comment, "Care to tell about that little part then?" 

"I need to thank him."

The inventor scoffs, "Thank him? What ever for?"

"That's between me and them." Kudou flatly says. 

  
As they drive further along, the pattering sound of raindrops starts to hit the front of the car, Kudou looks up to this. The wind wipers going slowly across his vision.

"... Rain?" 

Agasa quickly glances over to Kudou releasing a hum again in a questioning manner. 

"Why would KID choose to do a heist in the rain?" 

"You're asking the wrong person." Agasa laughs to himself, the rain starting to reach the same noise level as his laugh, "I'm sure he's just going to try out some fancy gadget." He says as he laughs to himself. 

  
Kudou takes himself back into thought. He counts the several possibilities of what could happen tonight, but the itchy feeling of worry and stress comes over him. He tries to shake off the thoughts of anything to do about possibly being outed out, but he can't help but think of the worst scenario. 

He didn't want to admit he is terrified about being out here, but his mind is telling him other stories.

  
The small cramped car drives through the city towards Aridatama Library as the sun completely sets behind the tall buildings of the city. 

* * *

"Well well well, isn't that interesting?" 

  
Inside, away from the screaming crowds of fans outside, the British detective removes his binoculars with a smug tugged upon his face. 

He watches a man, oddly similar looking to Kuroba, get out of the vintage cramped car in casual clothing than his usual suit get-up. 

  
The Detective of the East starts speaking to an elderly man in the driving seat in said car, a worrying look on his face, Hakuba determines as he looks through the lenses again. 

"Looks like we have Kudou Shinichi apparently joining us today." Hakuba says out-loud.

  
Hakuba turns his head away to see Nakamori heading towards him in a strut. Nakamori snatches the binoculars away from him with a little, ' _give me that'_ muttered under his breath.

  
"So the brat is really here… Or it might just be KID once again." He brings down the binoculars. A smile tugs on his face as he starts laughing out of nowhere. 

Hakuba seemingly wide open eyes at the crazed inspector. 

  
"I want everyone here to check that Detective! No guns, no mask, no nothing. You hear me?" Nakamori bellows through the walls of books.

  
As if all the task force hears that, they all appear in front of him, saluting with a foot slam on the floor, "Yessir!" 

  
Nakamori turns back to Hakuba, "Check the brat out, head to toe. Maybe he's more open to speaking to someone his own age."

Hakuba simply nods as he walks away. Nakamori going back yelling demands before the heist takes place. 

  
Hakuba waits there for a bit, debating. This could all just be a trick to get him out of the way early so KID could have a smooth ride. But, his gut is telling him something else.

* * *

  
Kudou starts to push his way through the crowd, hood up, passing through the hundreds of fans. He makes many apologies to the angry citizens as he makes his way out the maze. None of the crowd recognising who he was. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief as he reaches the front as a task force member, one that came from the inside of the library who made it in time to question who this man was pushing his way under the ropes. 

  
"Kudou Shinichi," He says quietly, looking up to the task force member. 

She simply smiles at the Detective and starts to pull at his face. Kudou letting out various noises as she does that. A look of disappointment appears across her face. 

"Do you have permission?" She continues. 

"No, but, you're getting the best help you can possibly get."

The task member looks around. She knew how well held up the detective is. She knew that he would be good for chasing down KID.

  
"Alright, follow me." 

And Kudou does exactly that. He quickly follows the lady towards the entrance, heavy rain trying to push him back. As he approaches the building, he thinks he has time to breath. He steps through the entrance of the library. 

But, all of a sudden, the lady and another man who was waiting by the entrance, they grab hold of him and push him into a nearby room. 

  
Kudou falls to his knees as he flicks his head to see the lady he was following shut and locks the door. In sudden confusion and fear, he scans the room, expecting the worst. 

  
His eyes fling up to a figure, standing tall, crossed arms looking at his watch, "2121 seconds and 32 milliseconds. Almost half an hour!" 

The blonde hair stays where he is as Kudou settles himself back up. He went to pick up his phone that landed ahead of him before… 

  
"There's no need."

Kudou tilts his head in slight confusion as Hakuba goes to pick it up, checking around it, unlocking it somehow. He starts to scroll through something, Kudou in slight panic. 

  
"Strip." 

  
Kudou blinks at the other Detective for a couple of seconds, "What?" 

  
"I said strip." Hakuba looks up from Kudou's phone, "It's not like I want to see… you. But, unless you want to own up to being KID now, I recommend you do as I say." 

  
Kudou, still in disbelief, stands still, hoping something would change. 

  
"We have more than enough time to do this. The Inspector wants us to check that you have no weapons. I heard you caused quite the commotion at the Clocktower heist."

  
"I don't have anything on me, this is unnecessary-" 

  
"You can do it, or I can do it. I'm sure you would prefer the first option, I do too." Hakuba's eyes went back to Kudou's phone.

  
Again, Kudou stands there as he sighs in defeat and clicks his tongue. 

He proceeds to start taking off the hoodie he was wearing which was completely soaked and dropped it onto the floor. Hakuba checking it. 

This cycle kept going till Kudou was in his boxer shorts, trying to cover his bare skin with his arms. 

  
"See? Nothing. Can I get on now? I would actually like to see this place before KID comes." Kudou says bitterly. 

  
Hakuba throws him back his clothes and wrist-watch, "So, The Great Detective of the East is really here for once." He turns around, giving Kudou some privacy, even if Hakuba has already seen everything. 

"Yeah, I bet you guys are thrilled." 

Kudou could practically hear Hakuba smirking, "I'm more excited than ever to see such a well-respected Detective other than myself have a go at catching KID."

  
Kudou throws on his last piece of clothing as Hakuba turns around on instinct, "You're Hakuba-kun, right?" 

"Indeed I am. I look forward to working with you." 

Hakuba extends his hand out which Kudou takes as they shake, "So, why turn up now to this heist?" 

  
Kudou lets go of Hakuba's hand, "The police gave me a massive case to crack down on which extends internationally. Only now am I able to attend a heist. Though, I'll probably be dragged down by cases again."

"So, you would have tried to attend all the heists then?" 

"Of course. Maybe if I was able to attend all the other ones, he would be captured by now."

  
"Oh? Are you saying you could do a better job than the KID Task Force?" Hakuba questions, intrigued by the Detective of the East. 

"Yes. I believe I can get closer to them than any of you could." Kudou says nonchalantly. 

  
Hakuba laughs at the cocky Holmes, "Well then, please reveal his identity then, Detective, or I will."

Kudou returns his own grin to Hakuba, "I would like to see you try." 

* * *

  
Kudou walks around the bottom floor of the library. It was a pretty open space. The room is in a circle shape with three spiral staircases. One centre whilst there were two others of the far left and far right of the room. About a football pitch long.

  
This didn't just hold all the books you need though, but other various ancient relics. Ancient texts, ancient tools, and the one KID is here for, ancient jewellery. 

  
Kudou looks up. The open ceiling reached up about 3 floors before shutting off. These three floors are head to toe with shelves filled with books. It seems like you could spend the rest of your life here and still not read all that is here. 

  
There is a further fourth floor for the relics which is on tight lockdown along with a meeting room. The Emerald happens to be in the vast archive of relics. It would take forever to search. 

Above the fourth floor is the roof. 

  
It was a very large space to cover. Kudou knew this before going in. But the vastness of it made him feel very exposed, easily watched. His mind becomes fuzzy.

  
A shiver runs through his back as he shakes his thoughts away, trying to calm down his rapid breathing. Reducing the sweat that came with the various thoughts that flooded in those couple of seconds. 

  
Kudou leans against the pillar near-by the central staircase. Feeling the dizziness come over him. 

_5 minutes. More than enough to figure out how KID would steal the Emerald._

  
_KID would feel exposed here if he was in the center. But he would always want to be in the center of attention._ Kudou ponders as he slowly pushes himself off the pillar. 

  
The thundering rain outside matches the volume of the KID Task Force prattling about, expecting the white cladded thief to be anyone.

Kudou moves away under the staircase to the tall ceiling above. He shoves his hands into his jeans pockets.

_It would be too difficult for him to be hiding behind the bookshelves without being noticed last minute. He should be here amongst us already or…_

  
Kudou pauses his thoughts as he tries to mute out the task-force, hearing the rain trickling through. Sounding like it lands on metal. Kudou's eyes lit up as he quickly scavenges the room for the Inspector. 

  
It was easier said than done, he could hear him from a mile away. Kudou walks towards the noise towards the right bookshelf. He sees Nakamori sending off his fellow colleagues to cover ground. Kudou approaches him. 

  
"Ah! You are here. Are you going to aid us in KID's capture this time?" Nakamori says as he turns around to the young detective. 

"Of course. Actually, I have a favour to ask of you." Kudou says, pulling out his phone. 

"Hm? What might that be."

  
Kudou shows his phone to the inspector. The floor plans of the library, but more specifically, the pipeworks.

"Do you know the entrances to these pipes? I need to check them out." 

Nakamori blinks and scoff, "It's raining, why on earth would KID use the pipes?" 

  
Kudou smirks, "Isn't it unusual, Inspector?" 

"Hm?" 

"Why would KID do a heist in the rain? He wouldn't want his fans to get wet, would he? He wouldn't want to ruin his perfect image either." 

"Are you by chance a fan, Kudou-kun?" 

"Hm?" 

  
Nakamori crosses his arms, "I heard rumours that you have been working with KID on your little cases."

Kudou blinks, waiting for the Inspector to finish. 

"So tell me why I should trust you, and why I should trust that you aren't helping him out here, right now."

  
Kudou waves his hand dismissively, "Kaito KID will use the pipes."

Nakamori pauses, "But they aren't big enough."

"Inspector, do you know why this place is so big?" 

"..." 

"The main channel way of sewage runs under this building. All the pipes lead into this chamber. Though, it hasn't been used regularly since the 1930s." 

"You mean, there's an entrance to here from there?" 

  
Kudou shakes his head, "When it rains as heavily as this, the old chambers are actually used. And that opens up new channels automatically which is manually done in this building. This just happens to be on the fourth floor."

"You mean--!?" 

"He's already here, disguising as the person changing the channels under this building. Out of the eye of the task force. I reckon he already took the gem before you guys got here."

  
Nakamori grunts and laughs, "But we know that's the real one!" 

  
Kudou grins and taps his head, "And who told you that?" 

  
"The guy in the security--! EVERYONE!" 

Nakamori's bellowing voice fills the building as various KID Task Force members pile in front of him, "We have 2 and a half minutes! KID is in the security room! Get your asses up there now before he pulls off his dumb show!" 

  
Kudou starts to follow the KID Task Force Group before his arm stops at a halt. The tight grip around his wrist. 

"Don't think I'm letting you go off running now. You could just be making all that fib up." Nakamori says in a serious tone. 

  
The Inspector let's go of his grip, Kudou turning his head to see the KID Task Force disappear to the fourth floor. 

Kudou wanders in his mind for a bit before he starts walking slowly away from the Inspector, but still in eye-range. 

  
He lets himself go slowly back towards the way he came from, towards the central staircase. He leans against a bookcase looking towards the ceiling in the tall interior. 

_KID would have been out by now anyways. He would look too suspicious if he was there till last second. Even I know that._

  
Kudoi glances at his phone, swiping away the water system, and glancing at the time. 2 minutes till 9pm. _Where would KID be now. He could of just ran off with the gem already hours ago…_

  
"Shouldn't you be by the gem, Kudou-san?" The Detective suddenly jumps at the sudden voice entering his mind. He whips his head around to see a man in a KID Task Team uniform. Messy dark hair, square glasses and eyes that almost look like purple. 

"Your inspector has his eye on me, but, your inspector isn't the idea of everyone else's inspector, is it, KID?" Kudou says, peaking his head around the bookcase where the disguised thief is.

  
He grins and winks at Kudou as Kaito begins to talk, "So quick? I'm disappointed in myself." Kaito says sadly, "But, I'm very in awe to see you back. Though, we should talk later. Hakuba-bas--, Hakuba-san, has such a keen eye."

Kudou follows the thief's head and sees Hakuba looking directly at them, before turning his head once more. 

  
Kudou sarcastically says, "He sure does have a keen eye, had to experience that earlier."

"Ah, yeah, I saw that earlier. I never expected that to happen--" 

Kudou lights up red on the ears, "You saw--!" 

"--Hakuba-kun also bugged your phone earlier."

The detective panics and digs for his phone but KID grabs his hand. 

"Don't worry, I already sorted it all out. Hakuba is currently listening to a different conversation. Doubt he wanted to hear about you being strip searched again." 

  
Kudou ears weren't the only thing red now, but his face too. He is actually feeling quite dizzy again. He leans back against the bookshelf once more. A look of concern comes out of the fake task member's face, slipping over his poker-face. 

  
"Tantei-kun?" He questions reaching for the Detective's shoulder. 

"I'm fine." He lies, "I'm sure you have your own thing to get on with." The detective smiles at the concerned thief as all of a sudden, the lights flicker off. 

Kudou starts to hear some formation of shouting across the building, but it comes as muffles to his ears. He tries to mute them out and tries to relax himself. He becomes hotter, harder to bare, was it just the room? 

But the dizziness sets back in as a bright spotlight turns on revealing the man in white a-top of the staircase in front of him. 

He manages to focus back into what is happening around him as he looks out at the thief. The man looking and showing the gem.

"Well, you guys certainly found out what I was doing today, but alas, it was all too late." Kaito says, sticking his tongue to the side, tipping his hat.

  
"Kaito KID! Return the emerald at once!" The Inspector shouts to the heavens above. KID turns on his heel and jumps onto the banister of the staircase with his signature grin covering his face. 

  
"But that would be no fun!" The phantom says as his arms spread to his side in a shrug. Walking as he balances on the staircase, the task force quickly coming to where the thief is at. 

  
Hakuba manges to come out of the corner of the thief's view as Kudou sees the other detective leap towards KID. The thief easily missing the pounce. This leaves Hakuba hugging the banister. The thief tutting the detective from behind, waving his finger.

  
"Quick, but not quick enough, Tantei-san~!" KID whines as Hakuba flicks his head around towards him. His face in annoyance. 

  
The man in white quickly realise that he was being slowly surrounded by the Task Force. He peers around, registering all the possible exits. Of course, there were many. 

  
KID did not have much time to think about an exit plan as all at once, the team and Hakuba jumps towards KID. Hakuba not noticing he was handcuffed to the banister, making him land face-first onto the floor. 

Kaito narrowly misses everyone as he jumps onto the banister once more, unlocking Hakuba's handcuff. 

  
Everyone he has just fooled, try to make another jump at him but Kaito salutes as he steps off the staircase with a back flip. He lands onto the floor, the task team's heads poking over the banisters. They quickly prance towards the staircase. 

KID meanwhile is running off, heading off towards Kudou's direction. 

In awe of the situation and his head not doing any favours to help, it takes Kudou a while to register the thief coming straight towards him. On instinct, he backed away, out of the direction, but after realising the mistake, the thief flew past him. 

Kudou drags his hand out in the hopes to catch him, but he doesn't. 

**He is gone.**

The breeze of the Task Team Force runs straight pass him a couple of seconds later They run towards the never-ending bookshelves ahead. They are saying words at Kudou but his mind was somewhere else. He is ignored as they run towards the mysterious person.

  
The room empties out… Or at least that's what Kudou thinks as everything becomes mute in his ears. Nobody around him. They were all after KID. 

  
_KID is probably running through those pipes that he has set out earlier, unknown to the task force._

  
The burning sensation running through his body keeps ablaze. It is getting unbearable as Kudou starts to hold his head, his hand feeling the warmth on his forehead. 

His eyes begin to feel like they would shut into an eternal slumber to sleep out the pain and itchiness. 

_I'm going to be back to Conan, aren't I?_

Is the only thing he could think of at the moment. He slides down as he slumps himself on the floor against the bookshelf.

  
He came this far. _Agasa was right to not come here._ He fears what Haibara might say to him. But he couldn't think of those worries right now. 

  
Everything stuck tight to the Detective as he starts to heavily sweat. His hands trying to get his hoodie off so he could just be in his T-shirt. But to no-avail. He couldn't get himself to cool down.

  
He could only focus on his body. It was too late if someone notices now what is happening to him. He swore he heard a voice, but all he could think was the heat, the burning, the pain. 

  
And before he knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

  
The Detective's head is thumping. His dreams, or thoughts, flickering back to his life as Conan. His new-found friends, and his sworn-enemies. Trying to protect the smile of Ran who kept his head up high, and the dismissed eyes of everyone who looks down at Conan. 

  
Kudou's mind is trying to prepare for him to go back as Conan. It is scary. Whilst he loves the adventure the Detective Boys grants him, Shinichi was also him, is him. He knew his life wouldn't be the same coming back but, he just wants his life back. 

  
Kudou's mind clears up, starting to feel the heat again as he becomes more aware that he is starting to awake. The heat is still tingling. The Detective opens his eyes as he looks upon a ceiling that he doesn't recall. 

In a panic, Kudou quickly sets his back straight, looking around the dark room with only one blind open. He quickly glances down at himself. 

_Still me?_

  
He starts prodding at himself in the arm to make sure this is real. It is. 

He then hears a door open. His eyes flick towards the sound by the open blind. As a familiar figure walks into the room and turns on the light. 

  
"You're awake!" KID says as he rushes over, "I didn't know what was happening to you." 

Kudou registers the thief as he does the rest of the room. The wind flinging in, howling. This must mean...

  
"Are we in a hotel room?" Kudou quickly asks. 

"It's what I could do at the time. It was actually a room for me in case anything goes pear-shape but--" KID stops himself there, not wanting to go through the reasons why this room could of been necessary for himself, "Why did you come to the heist in the state you're in?" 

  
"I wasn't in this state when I turned up to your heist." Kudou puts. He sees his hoodie on the hotel's chair by a desk as well as his shoes.

Kaito takes off his white glove as he puts the back of his palm onto Kudou's forehead. The detective strucken by the removal of the glove. But, it was put back on as soon as it came off. 

  
The thief sighs, "You're still burning up. You gave me quite the scare when I came back to check up on you."

Kudou blinks at him for a couple of seconds, "You… Checked on me?" 

"You weren't down in the chambers with the rest of the team, so I knew something was up. You know that Conan never gives up." KID says nonchalantly before realising what he said. 

"I'm not Conan," Was Kudou's direct and quick reply. His latch-on. 

"Don't give me that. You knew your life was on the line right there. Didn't you?" Kudou is surprised at the reaction the thief gives to him.

  
"Why are you getting mad at me? I was there to capture you. Don't worry about my own safety. You didn't have to come for me--" 

"--That's not the point! What would everyone else think if they found you? Why would you come to the heist knowing this could happen?" 

"But it wasn't like that at the time I came!" 

"Then how did it happen?"

"It started to happen when you showed up--!"

  
_Ah_

  
They both blink at each other , as they try to register what Kudou just said. 

"When I showed up? You mean - -" 

"When you were in your disguise. Everything else was fine until you showed up."

"Ouch, that's a little mean." KID drags, "So, when exactly did it happen."

"When you said you saw me--" 

"--strip?" 

KID didn't get the chance to react to the pillow that hit him in the cheek. He looks up to Kudou's red face.

  
"Ah… I see. It was the cause of embarrassment." KID says, almost like he was enlightened. He ponders on that point for awhile, "So you weren't embarrassed when Hakuba-bast--, Hakuba-san, told you right there and then."

Kudou thinks for a brief moment, as he puts his hand on his chin, "I was. But, I overcame it."

  
KID smirks at the Detective, Kudou is taken aback, "Was it because it was me?" 

"What?" 

  
KID tuts.

"Kudou Shinichi. I never thought you would have such lewd thoughts around a criminal~" KID teases, as he swings his finger side to side.

Kudou's face scrunched up, "I don't like what you are implying."

  
KID places his hand on his heart as he closes his eyes, "Who wouldn't want to be with me? I'm glad it wasn't Hakuba."

Kaito narrowly misses the next pillow that comes at him. 

"I'm not in love with you!" Kudou says, feeling the heat rise up in his body again, making him have second thoughts. 

"Yeah, yeah, says the detective with the hard-on all the way here." Kaito dismissively waves his hand in the air. 

  
Kudou pauses. 

"I don't believe you." 

  
"Hm? I don't believe you were awake to know. I certainly did." Kaito says smiling, "Maybe you still have one under those sheets."

"You're a real troll, aren't you?" Kudou low-tonely says. 

"I can always check under the sheets--" 

"Nope, nope, nope. I will!" Kudou quickly says as he slams his hand into the thief's face. 

  
Kaito could hear the sheets rise up. He hears nothing from the Detective, but the hand was still firmly on his face. 

  
"You have one still, don't you." 

"Sh-Shut up!" Kudou quickly covers himself with the covers once more. 

KID forcefully removes Kudou's hand from his face and keeps it by him. 

  
"So? Did the thought of me seeing you strip really turn you on then, Tantei-kun? The heat too much, the hormones too much because you just came back?" 

"... Can you not!?" Kudou says as he tries to drag his hand away. His breathing starting to get heavy.

"Sorry, am I arousing you too much right now?" KID cheekily smirks. 

  
" _K-KID_ …" 

  
That was definitely a whine. Kaito blinks. He didn't mean to take the teasing too far. He got carried away. He decides not to say anything as he let's go of his Tantei's hand.

Suddenly his wrist was taken again before he starts to walk away.

"Please don't go. You, you got me in the state." Kudou begs, finally getting him. 

  
Kaito settles back down to the side of Kudou, "And? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" 

_One comes to mind for sure_ , "To stop whatever thing you're in now? Not really." 

  
Kudou sighs as he slams his head back into the pillow, "I guess I can wait it out… Or you can leave the room so I can… You know."

"Oh.

I can give you some privacy." The gentleman thief says. 

"... Nevermind, I can't do it." Kudou says as he covers his face, "I can't do it knowing you're here." 

  
KID just stares at Kudou, seeing him start to sweat. His mouth moves on his own.

"I can do it for youuu?" Kaito stretches out his statement to end it sounding like a question.

Kudou slowly removes his hands away from his eyes. 

"Huh?"

  
"You heard what I said." Trying to gain back is pokerface, running along with it for now. What on earth was he thinking! He knew this would be the only solution if tantei didn't do it himself or wait it out but--

"...Sure."

  
_Ah._

  
_He was supposed to say No!_ Kaito screams eternally. Sure, he's done it with Aoko before but that is completely different! This is a Detective who could report him and knows right now he is KID. 

_What if he recognises me out in public? He's a man too!_

  
"I guess you only live once." He hears his detective mutter hopefully.

Oh. This is probably his first time because Conan took over everything… Does this even make me feel better? 

  
Kaito puffs out a sigh and takes his hat off as Kudou watches his dark messy hair come from the hat, as Kaito makes his decision, "I'm keeping my monocle on. No touching my face or lips. And I will have to go and relieve myself in the bathroom. Are you sure about this?" 

Kudou was taking it all in before nodding.

  
***

Kaito places his hat on the bedside table. He then comes onto the bed on top of Kudou who was blushing as bright as a tomato. Kaito takes off his cape and drops it onto the floor before proceeding to move his gloved hand up Kudou's shirt as he momentarily gropes Kudou's pecs before playing with his nipple.

He could feel the warmth radiating from the Detective's body as he squirms under the thief's touch. 

  
Kaito wants to go and kiss but he stops himself from doing so. Instead, he goes and kisses down the side of Kudou's neck as Kudou turns his neck to the side so that Kaito could bite on his neck. 

With his free hand, he traces his finger down the side of Kudou's hips towards where the problem lies. 

Kaito continues to kiss down Kudou's neck and onto hi shoulder as the thief in a flash made both his suit top and Kudou's shirt disappear. 

  
In the midst of all of this, Kudou could notice the several scars and bullet wounds KID has. Noting the one on his bicep from the Singapore ordeal. 

He wraps his arms around the Phantom, hoping the thief would notice it as a hug. 

  
Kaito slowly unbuttons Kudou's jeans as his hand glides over the Detective's crotch and starts palming it. Instantly, the man beneath begins to moan, feeling the grip on his back become tighter. 

  
The thief notices his dress-pants starting to get tight too, as Kudou's head slots onto his shoulder, hearing him panting into his ear, making them go red at the lewd noises.

Kaito then takes the risk of removing one of his gloves with his mouth and throwing out the way as he goes to grab Kudou's dick from his underwear.

  
Kudou lets go of the thief in surprise of the grabbing. He begins to feel the strokes slowly building up as he adjusts himself on the bed. Kaito starts to pump faster. The Detective starting to moan pretty regularly and starts to feel him hump and arch slightly. He then starts to feel the precum at the top of the dick.

"K-KID--" Kudou starts pleading.

Kaito starts to vary the speeds of the stroking and brings his covered hand back over Kudou's nipples which Kudou responds by covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

  
Noticing this, the phantom leans in on instinct as he removes his Tantei's hands away and kisses him on the lips before going in deeper as Kudou moans into his mouth. 

  
Before realising the mistake that the thief kissed the detective, Kudou releases on both of them. Kaito's face red as he touches his own lips.

***

  
There was a brief pause of silence as Kaito decides the next move. 

"I… Want you so bad right now." Kaito says, "But… We will have to stop here, Tantei-kun… For both of our safety." Kudou's bliss and heat finally settles away as he finally stares in those indigo eyes that were clear as day, even if his face is obscured by the darkness.

"...I understand." He says, slowly registering what had just happened.

  
Kaito gets off of Kudou and walks around the room and then makes an A-line to the bathroom across the hotel room. 

Kudou turns on the bedside lamp as he looks down at what occurred. 

  
**The** Kaitou KID jacked me off.

  
That would certainly be a headliner on all the news outlets. 

  
Kudou looks down once more, quickly noticing that he is still slightly hard. The thief probably knew he could of gone further, but stopped himself. 

  
Is he glad that the thief stopped? He doesn't know. He probably would of accepted going further in the moment.

But in second thought, the thief was most likely right to stop because now Kudou is having second thoughts. 

  
"I can't believe I had my first time doing this with a known criminal." He says out-loud, the shame hitting him right in the face. 

  
He still feels the wetness on his lips from the thief as he remembers the rules set out by the thief. He presumes that the thief did not mean to break it. 

  
With the light on, he takes the room in fully. It was fairly large. A sink and a mini-fridge with a vanity in it. _Slightly larger than a standard hotel room. Maybe one with a balcony? KID did come and see me from the outside_. 

  
The detective then hears the slightest movement coming from the direction open blind at the end of the room. _The balcony_. 

Peaking his curiosity, Kudou swings his legs over the bed. He then quickly comes realization that he could not go out looking like this. 

  
His eyes quickly meets the sink. He quickly heads over there to clean himself up. 

  
…

  
After taking care of himself, Kaito sits on the toilet seat taking it all in. 

  
_Kaito KID forgot to bring lube and a condom._

How could the man forget to bring the essentials? 

  
Kaito brings his hands to his face and drags them downwards. 

  
Was he expecting to go that far with Kudou anyways? _No_. Was he expecting this exact situation to come up at all tonight? _Definitely not!_

_But why am I thinking about regretting bringing a condom and lube right now?!_

  
Kaito sighs. He broke his own rules. That's what brought him out of the whole fantasy. It was his fault. He doubts his detective would of wanted to go further… unless the situation his Tantei was in a more extreme state. 

He couldn't help but wonder if the Detective regrets it or not. It ponders his mind whether that was the correct thing to do. He was sure the Detective was in the right of mind. But… was he really knowing what was going on? 

  
Kaito is brought out of his thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. 

He quickly puts back on the entirety of his Kaitou KID outfit as he slowly opens the door.

He sees the Detective putting his finger on his lips, telling the thief to be quiet. 

  
Kudou points towards the balcony, obviously in concern. Kaito is worrying too at Kudou's concern.

He walks in front of Kudou, slowly closing the bathroom door. Kudou follows behind the man in white with his watch ready.

  
Before opening the balcony door, Kaito pulls out his card gun and quickly opens the door, peaking his head around the corner. 

  
"Oh… It's only Lucky." The phantom says, lowering his gun, "Thank God."

The dove flies over to Kaito, landing on his wrist that he pulls out. He smiles at his friendly companion. 

Kudou walks onto the balcony after hearing the relieved voice of the thief. 

He looks off the balcony, seeing the Aridatama Library in the distance through the heavy rain. 

No police cars lighting up the area in the middle of the night. _How much time has passed?_

  
Kudou then suddenly feels a presence on his shoulder as he turns around to see a dove.

"Ah! It seems like Lucky remembered you." Kaito says grinning whole-heartedly. 

Kudou has never seen the thief in this position before. A relaxed, happy position, off-guard almost? It's quite comforting to him. He looks at the dove once more as it suddenly clicks into place.

  
"Oh. You're the one who I fixed up." 

The dove rubs his head against the neck of the Detective as he strokes the dove with his finger, "I'm glad you're well."

  
"Thank you for that by the way. I know it was a couple of years back but…" Kaito says scratching her neck, "I guess Lucky is very lucky to of found you at the time."

Kudou smiles gracefully at KID, "So, why is Lucky here? Shouldn't everyone else be here?" 

Kaito put his hand on his chin, "I… I don't actually know why Lucky is here."

  
The dove turns his head around to Kaito as she is addressed. Making various noises. "... Oh."

Kaito's face turns down as he looks up, "Someone was here."

"!?"

"Lucky must have seen me go off with you and followed us here, even if she was supposed to go with everyone else. Good thing she did follow us."

  
Kudou grabs the thief's wrist. Kaito flinching slightly, "How would of anyone made it to this balcony?" 

Kaito flicks his head towards the concern Kudou, "I think we might have another issue too."

Kaito drags Kudou back into the room with Lucky flying in with them as he shuts the balcony door and locks it.

Kudou walks and sits back down on the edge of the bed with Lucky by his side as Kaito grabs the vanity chair and drags it closer to the bed. 

  
"Do you want me to start with the bad news, or the worst bad news?" 

Kudou raises an eyebrow but nods, "Just start with the bad for now."

Kaito gives Kudou a reassuring grin, "Nakamori-Keibu. He was the one who spotted us unfortunately leaving the roof top. He was more prepared than I thought. That indeed gives us some trouble. Mostly you are in trouble."

  
Kudou sighs upon hearing this. "Mostly me."

  
Kudou turns around his body fully towards KID as he produces an unsure smile. 

  
"Tantei-kun, if you are ever in trouble with the task force from tonight, text me." KID replies to the nervous smile, "It's the least I can do."

  
"Least? I should be giving you something as a thank you tonight, not the other way round." 

  
"..." 

The magician stretches out his arm as he shifted around his pockets of his jacket. He pulls out his phone, "Here." He says, showing his number on the screen, "It's my emergency number but if you need to talk to me about anything, I'll reply."

  
"KID, Are you sure--" 

  
"Yes. I'll let you know then if I need anything from you… Or I'll come on a special visit to see, Or if this happens again… Just let me know." He winks on the last sentence as Kudou cheeks turned pink as he quickly looks back to KID's phone. 

  
"Where… is my phone?" 

Kaito drags it out from his other pocket and gives it to Kudou. The Detective starts typing in the number.

  
"Why did you leave via the roof?" Kudou asks. 

"If I took you through the channels, it wouldn't of been big enough for me and you. I was going to crawl out." Kaito reveals, "Even if I took you through the main chambers and exit through the end, it would of been more likely for someone to see us." 

  
Kudou sighs, "And yet someone saw us."

"More like saw me. It's my fault. Luckily it was just Nakamori-keibu. Only one man. If it was more… It would of been a bigger issue."

  
Lucky walks onto Kudou's lap as she shakes her feathers and positioned herself to relax on the Detective. 

"So, what is Lucky telling you then?" Kudou questions, seeing the face on the thief's face darkened.

  
"There's no real way of me beating around the bush with this, but, someone recorded us." 

Kudou opens his eyes wide open, obviously panicking, "How did they get on the balcony?" 

Kaito taps his head shaking his head, "They didn't, Tantei-kun."

  
Kudou's eyes follow Kaito as he gets up and picks up the Detective's phone beside him.

"I forgot about Tantei-san." 

"You mean, Hakuba-san? Did he still had access to my phone?" 

"Afraid so." Kaito sounds disappointed, "I presume he only has the audio, but probably has camera access on your phone. Your phone wasn't aimed towards us though."

  
Kaito goes back and sits back on the vanity chair, "But Lucky says he came to this building."

  
Kudou blinks towards the thief, "I presume you're smart enough to put a fake name down and came for the key in a disguise."

"Of course." Kaito shrugs, "Just means that he also could track down your location which… he did." Kaito says. "Don't worry, I removed the software he had on your phone already before you put my number in."

  
Kudou sighs as he rubs his chin, "So I guess we need to get out of here and clear the evidence ASAP. It would be bad if he finds us now. I guess he's still here."

Kaito nods, "I'll try and get rid of that audio evidence if Hakuba-san has it." Kaito smirks at a thought, "I'm sure there would be many fans on both sides who would love to hear that clip."

  
Kudou cheeks glow up, "I'm sure many people would. I know how crazy your… Fanbase is."

Kudou gets up and proceeds to start taking off the bed sheet off the bed as Kaito watches as he grins.

  
"Oh? Are you in the fanbase, Tantei-kun?" 

"Of course not." Kudou pauses as he flicks his head around with the used sheets in his arms, "First the inspector and now you."

  
Kaito sticks his tongue out playfully, "Ah, the Inspector knows about our previous hangouts."

Kudou frowns, "Well I'd rather he keeps the lie of me being a fan than him finding out that you've been helping me."

The thief hums in agreement and nods, "Well! I guess you will have to keep that act up."

  
Kudou tilts his head at the man in white as Kaito stands up and goes towards a closet to get spare sheets out that the cleaner would have used.

"What? Being a fan?" 

"Of course! Think of all of the scenarios~!" 

Kudou clicks his tongue, "I'm not doing it for your amusement."

"Might have to go onto that path anyways if anyone hears that clip." Kaito says cheekily as he turns around with the replacement sheets at a blushy detective. 

"I've done enough lying, thank you very much." Kudou harshly puts. 

  
"I definitely think you're a fan." Kaito whistles as he makes back up the bed, "I think only an avid fan would be willing to touch them~" 

"!!" 

  
Kudou runs towards the thief before Kaito poofs out the way behind him. Kudou struts off in a huff. He is trying to find a place to put the used sheets but to no avail unless he went out the room. 

Kaito comes over to take the sheets off of Kudou. The detective's eyes follow the thief towards the door of the hotel room as he peaks through the eye hole. Kaito looks through it before placing his gloved hand on the doorknob and opening it, running out.

A few seconds later, the thief returns with new bedding to be put back into the closet.

  
Kaito swipes his hands together, "Well, we must be off. I'm glad you've recovered well enough, Tantei-kun."

"I am too." Kudou replies with a gentle smile, "Off the balcony?" 

"You know me too well."

  
Kaito goes over to his detective and picks him up bridal style before Kudou could process if he left anything else in the room. Kaito walks towards and unlocks the balcony as Lucky follows right behind. 

Kaito steps onto the railing of the balcony as he lets one foot hang over the edge before free-falling down below. He brings out his paraglider as he catches the wind as it guides them through the crying moonlit city. 

* * *

  
Echos of crickets fill the night as the pattering of rain comes tumbling off the roofs in the area. The Thief and the Detective approach the residential house of the Kudous. Kaito, opting for the back garden of the mansion, as he lands gently. Lucky landing onto his shoulder as he lets Kudou stand up.

"Welp, guess this is our final stop tonight, Detective." KID says disappointingly.

  
Kudou pauses and stands there as the cold breeze flicks through his hair. He turns towards his house, taking in the non-lit house as his eyes fills up with memories of the past. 

He then registers the tone in Kaito's voice as he turns back towards him, reflecting on what has happened tonight. 

"Were you expecting more?"

"Huh?" 

Kudou stays still as his hair sticks to his face in the pouring rain.

"... More to come out of tonight." 

  
Kaito tilts his hat down, "You're a top tier detective. I'm sure you know the answer already."

Kudou hums with the crickets. 

"Thank you for taking me home." He smiles widely at the man in white. 

Kaito replies with a gentle smirk, "Of course. I'll see you in the next act, my dear detective."

  
Kudou approaches slowly towards the thief, but Kaito simply bows before a blue dust bomb goes off. He turns his head to locate the thief. Kudou sees him hoping rooftop to rooftop, before stopping and looking back. Kudou looking right at him. Kaito carries off into the mist of rain, never to be seen again till another 3 months. 

  
Kudou stays in the rain, his outfit soaked. He sneezes before realising how long he's been looking into that horizon. 

He looks downwards towards the ground to see some flowers. He picks them up, looking back to the rooftops once more before giving a humble smile.

  
Suddenly something clicks in his mind. 

"I forgot to thank him for his help before this heist." He says to himself.

Kudou brings a finger to his lip. He then starts thinking again. He is alone once more. That safety blanket that KID was providing is now gone. He starts looking around frantically. He aims his sight towards the back door as a retreat out of the open.

  
He walks to the door and into his home. He flicks on the lights, quickly glancing side to side. Everything is the same as it's always been. He releases a sigh of relief as he takes off his shoes.

  
He checks out several other rooms as he makes himself go towards the kitchen to grab a vase from the cupboards. As he finds a suitable sized vase, he fills it up with water before putting down from what he can clearly see, blue roses. As he puts in these flowers, he notices a note hanging out.

  
_I should also say, there might be an angry little girl in your home._

  
-KID

  
As Kudou reads this, he flips his head around to see Haibara stomping her foot on the other side side of the room. 

  
"It's 4 in the morning. Where the hell have you been?!" 

  
Kudou sighs as his eyes rolls. He will have to lie once more. 

* * *

  
"Kaito…" 

It's early Monday morning, the day after the heist. The young thief currently has his face smashed into the front of his exercise book with another book blocking the view of his head ahead of him. 

The University library is thriving during the break but Kaito is not. The complete opposite.

He didn't get any sleep since arriving home last night. His mind is still too focused on what occurred. This is the only time he could get his body to shut off. He can allow himself to sleep for at least 30 mins, right? 

  
"Bakaito!" 

And a book to his head makes him sit upright in a flash.

"You look like a zombie."

"Thanks Aoko." Kaito says dismissively as he looks at the face of disapproval. He quickly lands his face back onto the table and closes his eyes once more. 

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night watching KID."

Kaito smirks and says sarcastically, "Wow, I didn't think it was that obvious."

  
Aoko tuts as she grabs a chair to sit next to Kaito.

"You've gotta start looking after yourself more!" She says as she pouts, "I know your Mum isn't around, even before university, but you've never let yourself come in like this."

Kaito manges to put his arm in the air as he waves his hand around, "But you've always been the one looking after me." He says as he lays his chin on the table looking up at Aoko, "And I appreciate that. You know that, right?" 

  
Aoko blushes at the statement, "Of course I do." Aoko raises an eyebrow at Kaito's sudden mood change, "Did something else happen?" 

Kaito scoffs, "No. Just a super late night. I overestimated myself."

Aoko hums at the poker-face wall that came up, "Also, Hakuba-kun is looking for you."

  
Kaito grabs the book in front and presses it onto his head before letting out an annoying groan. 

He knew exactly what Hakuba wanted.

"What does he want?" He lowballs anyways. 

Aoko clasps her hands together as she pulls herself closer to Kaito.

"He says he has a funny voice clip of you! I insisted that he shows me but he says only if you allow it." Aoko moans as Kaito goes wide eyed. Aoko puffs her cheeks, "Can't believe it. He would always show me anything which included you! Now he doesn't? Totally unreal! So I need you to go and convince him to show me."

  
You really do not want to listen to that! Kaito immediately thinks. He raises his head up before grabbing his water bottle. He raises it above his face before squirting it all over his face. That made him feel more awake now. 

"Ahoko. Why would I even show you it even if I could." Kaito narrows his eyes. 

"Because I'm your best friend, and we always tell eachother everything. That includes funny clips I can tease you with."

Kaito's eyebrows twitches as he turns away. 

"I'll go and speak to him." 

  
Aoko raises her arms up as if a footballer scored a goal. Kaito could only think about the horrible ways this interaction would go.

* * *

  
Least to say, Kaito tries to ignore Hakuba for the next week. 

  
Every corner he goes around, he checks for the Detective, narrowly missing him. 

  
Aoko knew that Kaito has been trying to avoid Hakuba at all costs. That being the case, she had tried to drag Kaito over to Hakuba. 

But all the time, Kaito's mind tells him 'no' and not face the situation. He would run away from her grasp. 

  
Kaito should of just gotten this done already. But everytime he starts to think about it, he just wants to shove his head in the sand. He really didn't know why he is acting this shy about a voice clip. Why is he feeling so embarrassed when he could quickly deal with it?

  
He can't stop thinking about what occurred that night. Too worried about what his Tantei might think of him after this. He doesn't even feel like doing another heist till he knows more about Conan--. No. Kudou Shinichi.

Aoko notices Kaito's mood turning more upside down by the day. Something definitely draining in his mind. The bags under his eyes, even if they weren't as bad as they were, still were very visible. She has see him doing a lot less magic tricks around the campus and just less pumped up in general. 

Aoko puffs. She has had enough with the running around Kaito is doing. 

  
A week later, with her chin in her hand which lies against the table, she stares Kaito down who is currently doing some work in her dorm room.

She fiddles with her phone in between her hands, waiting for something to happen. 

Kaito picks up on the shifty Aoko but doesn't say anything. He knows that Aoko is concerned, but it's nothing for her to be involved with.

  
Suddenly, a buzz vibrates across the room. Kaito looking towards Aoko who immediately has her phone in front of her. 

"Ahh, it seems like my parcel arrived in reception!" She clasps her hands together with a big grin on her face, "I'll go and pick it up now. I won't be too long."

"Cya in a bit." Kaito says with his eyebrow raised. 

  
He watches Aoko awkwardly walk towards the door. She grabs the handle and opens it. 

"Oh! Hakuba-kun. Good timing!" Aoko says, much to Kaito's surprise. 

  
Kaito quickly looks at the windows besides him. Way too small. He thinks. He looks over back to Aoko as she let's Hakuba in. Kaito mouth drops.

  
Ahoko set me up! 

  
Hakuba smiles thankfully at Aoko as he comes in fully. Aoko makes it out of the door. 

"Oh, a parcel? No worries, I'll see you back up here in a bit." 

  
Kaito crosses his arms as he stares Hakuba down as Aoko closes the door. Hakuba shoves his hands down his trench coat pockets and smirks at Kaito.

"It seems like this cat and mouse game is over, Kuroba-kun."

"What do you want."

  
Hakuba walks a couple of steps towards Kaito, into the natural light as he takes out his phone from his pocket, "You know why I'm here. A little birdy told me everything on my phone a week ago."

Kaito scoffs and looks away at Hakuba, "I have no clue what you're on about. Just say it and stop making me guess already."

  
Hakuba walks once more towards Kaito and sits on the chair opposite to him.

"What if I said, that KID and The Great Detective of the East, are on friendly terms. Helping eachother and engaged in sexual acts after the heist."

Kaito laughs as he puts up is pokerface, "Again, are you seriously thinking I'm KID."

"You're not questioning what I said. I didn't accuse you of being KID right now at all. That's being a little suspicious, isn't it?" 

  
Kaito smile breaks for a little before coming into a sheepish persona, "It's illegal recording people, you should know that." He reaches for the back of his neck. 

"But aren't you interested?" 

"Hm? Of course. A thief and a detective? Very scandalous!" Kaito grins. Hakuba smiles back towards Kaito, "But, why me? You're better off releasing it to the whole world."

  
Hakuba scoffs, "I doubt KID would want that to get out there." He looks at Kaito before putting his hand on his chin, "Though, I guess if you insist releasing out to everyone, then that can be arranged."

Kaito is stunned for a second. _No way Hakuba would do that, right? What would Tantei think if something like that got out there?_

"No."

  
Hakuba is taken aback by that word, "No? Since when did you decide what you can do with this?" He smirks, "Unless, I guess, You are KID, then I would willingly not release this to the entire public."

"You're disgusting." Kaito puffs, "Even if I was KID, I'm not interested in men. Think of the Detective's life that would be affected by that. I'm sure he's been through enough already in his life."

  
Hakuba shakes his head, "You're more concerned about Kudou Shinichi than yourself, Kuroba-kun?" 

"Ye--" 

Kudou slaps his hand in front of his mouth.

"Interesting, interesting. Did you nearly confess to being KID, I wonder?" Hakuba smirks at the reddening thief. Kaito doesn't respond at all.

"Anyways, that's what the clip is about. Of course, I wouldn't release it to the public."

  
Kaito goes wide-eyed at the Detective who stands back up, "Say, Kuroba-kun. Would you like to keep hold of it?" Hakuba hangs his phone with his two fingers, waving about. 

Kaito pauses for a bit, wondering why he is even considering it. 

"No, get rid of it."

  
Hakuba hums, "Thought you may say that. Plus, I don't think that the KID-Killer being mentioned would of been a good thing either." He shrugs as he goes and shows Kaito the screen of the file and then deletes it.

A sigh of relief comes over Kaito as he slouches back. A massive weight lifted off of his shoulders. It's almost like he could nearly sleep fully for a night. 

  
"Kuroba-kun." Hakuba says, Kaito's head looking up towards him, "Don't… Get yourself into a deeper pit than you're already in."

Kaito sees the look of concern on Hakuba's face. It felt like a ball landed in his stomach seeing him react like this.

"Obviously you've thought about this a lot. And you do care. But… don't drag someone else down with your with your hijinks." 

  
Kaito eyebrows narrow down a little at Hakuba, almost making a reply, before they hear a crank at the door. They turn their heads to see an Aoko popping back in with a box. She can feel the strain in the room.

  
She awkwardly smiles as she places the box down, "I hope I wasn't too long."

Aoko goes to look at Kaito who immediately flicks his head away. It seems like he is angry but she couldn't be certain. 

"Nope, perfect timing actually." Hakuba says, putting his phone back into his pocket, "Ah… I should of said that I deleted the clip."

"What! You deleted it?" Aoko shouts. 

"It wasn't that much anyway. You would of forgotten it in a day or something." Hakuba waves his hand. 

  
Aoko places her hands on her hip and releases a sigh. She looks back at Kaito, staring out of the window. 

  
Little did she know, the interaction that she created between Kaito and Hakuba, would be a strain on Kaito's mind for the next 3 months. And, unfortunately, she was clueless in it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm here.
> 
> I can definitely say writing the aftermath of the night is definitely my stronger point! I don't think I'm as happy with the first half of this chapter. I'll probably go back and rewrite it soon but I wanted to get it out! I don't think it's as refined as the rest of the chapter or the one before it. 
> 
> But oh boy, I had a blast writing everything after the sexy time.
> 
> Do I start with Kudou and Kaito first? I wanted to do a more of a one time sort of approach to their interaction. Which, I think it does. It definitely worn on Kaito's mind what he started thinking in the middle of it all, but I think that Kudou is still somewhat in awe in the fantasy that is KID. Hasn't hit him yet, his feelings not quite catching up. I think that stays true to the current story. He hasn't faced reality yet because he's been living a facade for so long.  
> I also wanted to write his fear in here. He definitely has some PTSD let's be honest. I want to carry that out more hopefully in the future. 
> 
> And OH BOY. Hakuba, Hakuba. I had such a joy writing him. The thing is, I wanted to get him right. And I tried my best. We know he's kinda an asshole at times, but I wanted to make sure that he cares about Kaito. That sure, he doesn't approve of his actions, but, he doesn't want him to get himself dug into a bigger grave than he he already. He does have a kind heart.
> 
> Kaito, well, this is where his realisation and care for Shinichi started. Poor Aoko is pretty out of the loop and didn't know what conversation Kaito and Hakuba would end up having. But I do think Hakuba's words would of hit Kaito hard. It would definitely make him think if it was right to go through with things with Shinichi.
> 
> Anyways! What are your thoughts? Your feelings? I'm curious! 
> 
> We should go back to the cruise ship next chapter to investigate that scream. The drama never stops, does it?
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^~^


End file.
